


Parker Paradise

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, Fetish, Incest, Irondad, Love, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Romance, dad/son - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 27,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Conjunto de relatos cortos independientes centrados principalmente en Peter Parker (Y tal vez en Tom Holland)
Relationships: Arvin Russell/Quentin Beck, Donnie Darko/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Especial (Starker)

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Cyesolagnia

* * *

El señor Stark estaba embarazado. Esa...era la cuestión. O el problema. Cuestión o problema daba igual el orden de los factores, eso no alteraba la noción de sentirse enfermo.

Cuando se supo, fue toda un experiencia.

Uno, porque en líneas generales, el matrimonio Rogers Stark le agradaba bastante. A veces, pese a su joven edad, se imaginaba casándose y teniendo algo como lo que Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, pese a los prejuicios, anidaban.

Por tanto, hacerle frente a la clase de deseos que últimamente lo corroían al pensar en el señor Stark embarazado, le traía una culpa aquejante y espesa. ¿Qué pensaría Steve si conociera el tipo de cochinadas que permeaban el fondo occipital de su cabeza sobre su marido?

Dos, porque no sabía a qué se debía. A veces creía que se asociaba con la creencia popular de que follar con un Omega embarazado era lo máximo. Otras, por ejemplo, creía que algo no estaba carburando buen dentro de su cabeza.

La primera vez que Tony se paró de lado, la primera vez que reparó en el hecho de que ya no tenía y que a partir de ahí ya no iba a tener más sus abdominales, algo respingó, y no precisamente su buen juicio.

Tony olía increíble, objetivamente hablando. En realidad cualquier Omega gestando. Pero con quién más convivía era con Tony, así que tenía que soportar esa fragancia tibia y sensual acariciando las aletas de su nariz. Le hacía perder la compostura, le corrompía el buen temple, no se veía más que enterrando la nariz en la raíz de su cuello y aspirar. Aspirar al tiempo que hundía los dedos en el redondo abdomen del señor Stark.

También le atribuía a qué, estando embarazado, Tony cargaba un enorme letrero en la frente que decía "Tuve sexo" y eso inevitablemente estimulaba su imaginación.

O podría ser que el señor Stark estaba húmedo todo el tiempo, tenía buen olfato, lo sentía, y eso, eso era lo más erótico que presenciaba a sus tiernos 18 años.

Dios sabía que jamás había siquiera girado la cabeza para ver al señor Stark como algo más que un mentor, no obstante, era difícil desde que decidía quitarse la camisa en medio del taller y sus pezones, más suaves y rojizos por naturaleza paterna, estaban a la vista.

La garganta se le secaba y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera rodearlo, tirar y morder. Presionar en la punta con la lengua y hacer hinchar la esponjosa protuberancia.

Se tenía que escabullir del taller con una pequeña carpa entre sus piernas y esperar en el baño a qué la culpa rumiara para mermar la erección goteante y nerviosa.

Tampoco es como que pudiera hablarlo con alguien. No es como que tuviera la oportunidad de ir por la vida preguntándoles a los Alfas si también se excitaban con Omegas embarazados.

A modo de consuelo, se dijo que si existía tal creencia de que por medio de la gestación se obtenía de las mejores experiencias sexuales, debía ser por algo ¿No?

Aunque no podía negar que temblaba de solo pensarlo, porque se trataba del señor Stark, de un hombre que le llevaba casi 30 años, y que además, era casado.

Así que aceptó apaciblemente y sin gracia que estaba condenado. Porque mientras el señor Stark continuará embarazado, mientras no pudiera lidiar con las consecuencias y mientras él quisiera llevarlo a comer en su Ferrari, la culpa iba a explotarle encima como un balde de agua fría.


	2. Resistencia y Control (Spiderio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinámica Alfa/Omega

* * *

— ¡Peter!

— No... — gruñó el chico por lo bajo, balanceando el borde recortado de sus dedos alrededor de la textura caliente y flagelante.

— Peter...p-por favor... — lloriqueó el Omega.

Él podría, de verdad que, podría darse indistintamente a todo lo que su voluntad aquejaba, pero el celo de un Omega era una línea frágil. No era un sádico, pese a lo que la nublada mente de Quentin pudiera opinar, por eso estaba poniendo de su parte, por eso, lo tenía sobre el escritorio, abierto de piernas, dispuesto a ayudar.

Le haría llegar, así, estaría tranquilo por un par de segundos, y él tendría unos instantes suficientes para pedir un supresor y hacerlo volver a casa.

Beck había estado malhumorado y sensible toda la mañana y lo que precedía del resto del día, el señor Beck era usualmente ecuánime y recto, pero había dicho algo sobre dolor de cabeza y aunque en ese entonces no prestó la debida atención, ahora todo se esclarecía con terrorífica exactitud.

Con algo de miedo, le había tomado la temperatura, tratando de calmarse quiso pensar que bien podría ser una gripe, pero en el momento en el que el señor Beck comenzó a restregarse contra él, el pánico se ramifico desde el estómago hasta la garganta y por fuera de su piel súbitamente sensible.

No es que el olor no fuera agobiante y enloquecedor o que no tuviera puñeteras ganas. Sin embargo, había tres poderosas razones para no tomarlo.

1) Era virgen. Y eso ya era un punto menos. Nadie con nula experiencia sería capaz de satisfacer a un Omega maduro y experimentado. Y menos a uno como el señor Beck. Así que no quería ser un patético.

2) Quentin estaba en celo. Lo que era igual a estar drogado o alcoholizado. Si lo tomaba ahora, Beck probablemente no lo recordaría a la mañana siguiente, y no podía hacerle eso. No podía aprovecharse así de alguien.

3) ¿Qué pensaría su padre si se enterara que se acostó con uno de sus empleados? De solo imaginárselo se le crispaba la espina dorsal.

Intentó huir, pero aceptando angustiosamente que Quentin no se lo permitiría. Trató de hacer lo que estaba al alcance de su manos y ética.

Por eso estaba donde estaba, sintiendo como el nudo le dolía dentro de sus ajustados boxers, y sus pantalones que ahora desearía fueran 3 tallas más grandes, mientras era reducido a una mierda primitiva cada vez que Beck se empujaba desesperada y duramente contra sus dedos.

— P-Peter... mhg... por favor...

— No

— Peter...

— No...


	3. Perder el control (Gyllenholland)

* * *

Jake es exitoso. Tiene 40, pero ha vivido bastante para estar conforme con sus 3 docenas y media. Es el tipo de actor reconocido por obras independientes, también, es el tipo de persona que desayuna solo y sabe cuándo los paparazis lo capturan en una nada discreta foto.

Es famoso, lo sabe, tanto que la posibilidad de comer una manzana mientras camina por el parque se vuelve no relajante sino una travesía. No se quejaba del triunfo labrado a través de las décadas, sin embargo, algunas veces, tenía esas ganas de vida doméstica y uniformidad. A veces quería sentirse débil, quería que alguien más tomara el mando, sentir que no debía hacerse cargo, ni ser fuerte y podía ser un humano común sin complicaciones o escándalos de la farándula.

Por eso, a veces, mientras Tom lo subyugaba, mientras Holland le sujetaba las muñecas contra la cama y solo le decía que, se dejara llevar, él, obediente, aceptaba con un pacífico "Si papi" al tiempo que el chico saltaba sobre el espacio de sus caderas, porque le gustaba la sensación de vulnerabilidad y a Tom, de poderío.


	4. Fuerza y Sensibilidad (Spiderio)

* * *

No es que Peter fuera difícil, solo un poco...complicado. Las relaciones no eran sencillas, ya tenía unas cuantas décadas encima como para subestimar el poder de la rutina y la cotidianidad, no es que estuvieran en ese punto quebradizo, iban iniciando y si los dos querían, ese préstamo voluntario de existencias, seria largo y prolongado.

Sin embargo, sin bien los primeros meses de relación debían ser todo felicidad, había una cuestión que estaba complicando las cosas. Peter era Spider Man, y no es que no fuera cool o quisiera presumirlo, pero las cuestiones allegadas a ser un súper héroe los tenían ansiosos. La superfuerza era una de esas cuestiones. Eso y la sensibilidad.

A Peter no le gustaba recordar su primera cita, porque para él, se trataba de un recuerdo arisco e incómodo. Ese día había llegado a su casa, Peter le había invitado a ver una película, tiempo después le confesó que era menos estresante que salir a un lugar, Peter era alguien hogareño, en fin, decíamos, miraron una película, no recordaba mucho de que trataba, estaba concentrado sobando parsimoniosamente la línea entre el hombro y el cuello del chico y grabando su aroma. Para cuando la película terminó, el chico estaba tan rojo que bien podría freír un huevo en su frente, le preguntó lentamente que le sucedía, sus mejillas estaban embadurnadas de un preocupante tono bermellón, tenía la mirada afiebrada y el cuerpo trémulo.

Lentamente le preguntó si todo estaba en orden, al tiempo que aterrizaba una de sus palmas sobre el muslo del chico, contacto que arrasó con sus terminaciones nerviosas, y de un gemido, Peter se había corrido.

Se disculpo mil veces, y ahora rara vez sacaba el tema, y si lo hacía era para molestarlo, pero ese fue el primer indicio de que Peter...era alguien bastante sensible. Lo confirmó tiempo después, cuando en un vago intento de tener sexo por primera vez, después de haber cerrado el trato, envolvió la lengua sobre el sonrosado pezón de Peter, tiro de el, lo hizo endurecer, , embebido en el gutural sonido que le robaba, succionó de la hinchada protuberancia, pellizco y lo escuchó gritar, hallando dos segundos después un rastro de semen en la recta del abdomen. Peter se lamentó humillando diciendo que había arruinado la noche, él lo consoló para bien, pero sin dejar de hacer rodar la nueva información obtenida en el centro de su cabeza.

Las siguientes veces que lo intentaron, continuaron siendo un problema, Peter no lograba pasar de la preparación porque ya se había corrido, y toda estimulación a partir de ello era dolorosa. La única vez que pudo entrar, si novio se aferró duramente a la sábana porque ya había tenido otro orgasmo.

Además, esas miserables sesiones, implicaban marcas de las manos de Peter imprimiendo fuerza sobre humana en el área de la espalda, arañazos demasiado profundos y dolor, bastante, si.

Así pues, intentaron invertir los roles. Intentó no tocar mucho a Peter hasta tener que montarse en sus caderas, y si bien, al principio pareció no ser muy útil, Peter aprendió a controlarse, aprendió a no correrse en cuanto entraba y aprendió a moverse bien, muy bien.

Dentro de todo, fue un camino más acertado, aunque igualmente tuvo sus pequeños estragos. La fuerza de Peter no se iba, y por más que ahora lograba durar, todavía le costaba mantener un empuje suave, se le complicaba no encajar demasiado las uñas en sus caderas o apretar mucho su hombro mientras lo empujaba hacia su polla.

Su pelvis impregnaba demasiada dureza a sus embates, y los días posteriores a una noche de buen sexo, eran dolorosos y acongojantes.

A parte, de que tenía la tendencia a romper todo, incluyendo su ropa. Lo que no era muy práctico a la hora de estar en la oficina, Tony podría verlos o querría preguntar porque la esquina de su escritorio estaba rota.

Peter le lastimaba las manos cuando paseaban por la ciudad, y no lo iba a negar, le daba miedo la idea de que esas manos impulsivas se acercarán a Quentin Jr.

Cómo sea, todo esto era un problema. Y seguiría siéndolo, pero ¿Qué las parejas normales no tienen problemas? Así que mientras el amor no se acabara, un poco de sexo doloroso no sonaba tan mal. Tenía también su parte buena, tenía esos días en los que Pete lo tomaba de la cintura y le daba un paseo en una de sus redes. Tenían esos días en los que, sin dejar de patrullar, el hombre araña se acercaba a su balcón y lo besaba antes de seguir con sus labores.

Tenían cosas buenas. Y esas, ningún problema podría borrarlas.


	5. Castigo (Peter/Quentin/Tony)

* * *

En lineamientos generales, Peter y Quentin eran buenos niños. Solían tener su carácter, pero usualmente sabían ser obedientes y sosegados.

Sin embargo, a veces, Peter se portaba mal, a veces Peter llegaba tarde o alzaba la voz, a veces Peter merecía un castigo.

Entonces, lo mantenía en el borde del sillón, lo forzaba a mirar como se follaba a su novio Quentin, sin la posibilidad de unirse, entrar o tomar su lugar. Lo hacía babear, le gustaba mirar la desesperación en sus ojos, los celos quemando su pupila, las ansias de acercarse y poseer su sitio.

En ocasiones, hacía a Quentin montarse arriba, lo hacía ir lento, lo tocaba por dónde sabía a Peter le encantaba hacerlo. Dominaba su mandíbula y lo obligaba a mirar directo a Peter para que el chico, pudiera observar en primera fila y con lujo de detalle el placer desmoronando sus facciones, sus mejillas sonrosadas y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Se lo follaba con tanta avidez que Quentin se daba al llanto y los jadeos accidentados, lo suficientemente altos para que Peter escuchara, se retorciera en su lugar de ganas, se lamentara y finalmente, pidiera perdón.

Esa era la clase de disciplina, a la que Tony Stark rendía culto.


	6. Cumpleaños (Peter/Quentin/Tony)

* * *

Es el cumpleaños de Peter. Y Tony quiere ser bueno.

Pensó demasiado en qué regalarle, de verdad, mucho. Pero Peter no era de cosas materiales. Lo que complicaba más las cosas, contraproducentemente

Al final, y luego de recordar cuadro a cuadro como es que el chico se le quedaba viendo a su novio, Quentin, decide que ese será su regalo.

Quentin no está seguro, es decir, no quiere realmente, pero al final, acepta, con la condición de que Tony se quede.

Así que Peter podrá follarselo como y el tiempo que quiera mientras sea su cumpleaños, siempre y cuando Tony observe, claro.


	7. De como Tom es Arvin Russel (Gyllenholland)

* * *

— ¡T-Tom más rápido! — evocó, con una voz corrompida por el placer.

— ¿Me darás el protagónico Jakey? — preguntó ralentizando el puñetero ritmo con el que se había mantenido follandolo por al menos lo últimos 30 minutos.

Instintivamente, Jake acomodó sus caderas, buscando atentamente los falanges ajenos, luego de notar que si Tom no le iba a dar lo que quería, tendría que encontrarlo por si mismo.

— U-ug ¡ah! — con la frustración tinturando sus caderas nerviosas, jadeó en tono de suplica.

No dijo nada, se mantuvo en su sitio clavando las uñas en la almohada, tampoco quiso girar la cabeza, ello ya era...muy humillante.

Se sentía palpitar, logró comprenderlo luego de regular la respiración entre la brevedad que Tom le había dado, molesta y que lo apolillaban de dolor, sin embargo, que le permitan respirar.

Apretó los puños, levantado más el trasero en dirección suya como una jodida zorra, pero joder, ¿Qué demonios importaba ahora?

Inhaló, retorciéndose levemente cuando esos mismos dedos, largos y tortuosos volvieron a tocar algo... Algo que prontamente le hizo girar la cabeza y decir:

— P-por f-favor

— ¿A cambio de...?

— T-Tom sabes que y-yo...esa decisión no me...no me correspond- ¡Mhg Tom! — vociferó inclinando una a una las vertebras ahora que sus dedos había tomado un ritmo eficaz y duro. Justo como le gustaba.

Maldito, pensó en algún punto de la carrera. El muy cabrón venía y flirteaba descaradamente, como si no hubiese notado ya que ese "juego" le enrojecía las orejas y desbalanceaba su pulso, lo convertía en agonía, tomaba sus cosas y desaparecía, para, meses después, tras saber del proyecto próximo, aparecerse en su puerta y fungir como una aguja de coser, que pinchaba ese globo inflado de lo que estuvo sembrando mes tras mes, pidiéndole el papel protagónico a cambio de un orgasmo, uno que él perfectamente podría provocarse, pero que no era tan divertido.

— Tom,Tom,Tom — suspiró sintiendo el inicio de una lágrima rodar en la raíz de su ojo, luego un poco más de presión en ese punto, ese jodido punto — ¡L-lo haré! Trataré, trataré, Tom solo...¡Por favor!

— Trató hecho — puntualizó Holland, al tiempo que una de sus manos, se cerraba sobre esa pequeña polla.


	8. Apostar (Starker//Rhodley)

* * *

Harley y Tony suelen ser muy competitivos.   
Ser amistosos rivales es casi como una tradición. Era inofensivo, claro, pero eso los había llevado a mandarse fotos de su polla para comparar tamaños y firmeza.

Nunca había ganadores, y aquello nunca afectó nada entre ellos, pero tanto Peter como Rhodey opinaban que la competitividad debía amainar un poco. Lo necesario para que no terminarán cogiendo el uno con el otro para ver quién duraba más.

Después de tremenda regañiza que Peter le tendió a Tony por andar mandando fotos que solo a él le pertenecían, uno creería que dejaron los sentimientos de superioridad a un lado y se dieron a la humildad y los halagos, sin embargo, no, si bien si se atenuaron, solo fueron más precavidos.

Ello, en consecuencia, los llevó a una conversación que en su cabeza sonaba razonable pero que en realidad fue como:

— ¡Rhodey puede conmigo tres rondas y le sobra energía!

— ¿¡Solo tres!? ¡JA! Peter puede con eso y un poco de trabajo manual

— No mientas solo para encubrir a la monja que tienes por novio

— Esa monja podría aguantar más rondas de la que Rhodey soportaría

— ¡Oh! ¿¡Quieres apostar!?

No era sexy follar con los sonidos de tu amigo emanando de la habitación de a lado, no obstante, a veces el orgullo era agigantado y una jodida perra. Así que tal vez no sería la cosa más erótica de sus vidas, pero las ansias por demostrar su punto esa noche los sobrepasaba.


	9. Armadura (Starker)

* * *

Peter quiere ser bueno, pero está tan enamorado. Es algo completamente suyo, algo con lo que él tenía que lidiar, porque la responsabilidad afectiva recaía en él, no en su mentor que pocas razones le daba para enamorarse.

Era tonto e imprudente, sin embargo, a la par un sentimiento tan ineludible como inefable. Solo sabía que el señor Stark hacía revolotear lo mismo que insensatamente despertó MJ en su tiempo.

Porque Tony era increíble en todas sus formas, su falleciente carisma y la manera de hacerle sentir a salvo, de tomarlo como suyo y ponerle en ese espacio seguro en el que no estaba mal ser Peter Parker, no estaba mal hablar de Star Wars, no era patético entretenerse con las funciones trigonométricas y las ecuaciones de segundo grado sino todo lo contrario.

Tenía el taller a su disposición, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba regado de accesorios y su monstruosa discapacidad para el orden, pero se divertía. Con los artilugios que naturalmente estaban allí, o creando fórmulas para hacer de sus telarañas cuerdas delgadas y resistentes.

También había armaduras, armaduras que el señor Stark refinaba cuando quería quedarse pero no sin hacer nada, armaduras que olían demasiado a Tony, o tal vez Tony olía demasiado a ellas, armaduras que se cerraban contra el cuerpo del hombre considerablemente mayor, que le daban un aspecto duro y masculino.

Armaduras en las que, cuando nadie veía, cuando le pedía a F.R.I.D.A.Y que dejara de grabar, se montaba en ellas, con su cuerpo proporcionalmente pequeño y atolondrado, para frotarse muy suave contra el metal duro y frío, sostenerse de los hombros y rechinar su pelvis contra el lugar el fémur de la coraza, entregarse a los jadeos y el lloriqueo accidentado, amasados por lo bajo, con la idea de un señor Stark dentro, con la idea de ese mismo metal, cerniéndose sobre la piel de su mentor.


	10. Buen chico (Starker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Incesto

* * *

— Papi...

Peter gime con un sonido estrangulado, se fuerza duramente a no empujar, no atascarse contra el pequeño agujero rosado de su coño, porque duele, porque está demasiado sensible, porque se siente demasiado caliente.

Niega duramente, en cambio, una lágrima pelea por rodar, mientras siente el doloroso placer fragmentando su piel.

— Buen chico

— Papi, papi, papi — suplica, al tiempo que Tony lleva las manos de su niño a sus propias caderas, él las araña, porque está muy inquieto, muy ansioso y muy desesperado— mmm uh ¡nhg! ¡Papá! — vocifera cuando el carnoso coño Omega de su padre se muele más rápido contra su nudo.

— ¿Te quieres correr gatito?

No responde, lloriquea en su lugar ante las paredes esponjosas que le masajean. No tiene palabras y solo es un amasijo de nervios y jadeos quejicosos.

— Papá... papá... ¡M-me gusta mucho!

— Lo sé bebé, eso es, lo estás haciendo muy bien

Responde Tony entonces, de la forma en la que solía congratular a su hijo.


	11. Antinatural (Starker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinámica Alfa/Alfa

* * *

Peter chilla en la bruma de contacto. Y Tony sabe que está muy jodido, sabe que no es eso lo que necesitaba un bebé Alfa, sabe que ocupa un lugar para anudar, un espacio carnoso y cálido, pero no hay nadie alrededor, y la almohada de Peter ya está demasiado magreada y demasiado inutilizable.

Las pequeñas caderas del niño rechinan nerviosas e inexpertas, entiende el dolor, y por eso le permite estar encima suyo, le permite esto que se siente equivocado y antinatural.

La nariz del chico se entierra en la raíz de su cuello, y sus dientes, más afilados que de costumbre, buscan una glándula Omega que no está ahí, pero son perseverantes y continúan rastrillando la piel del lugar.

— A-ahh... señor Stark — suplica aferrando una de sus manos al cinturón de su mentor, lleva varios intento de desnudarlo, sin embargo, Tony no cede, porque las cosas no deberían transcurrir así.

Peter muerde, y él deforma ligeramente la carne de sus bíceps, por dónde lo ha estado sosteniendo. Peter está siendo bueno ahora, pero es cuestión de segundos para que deje de serlo, para que se dé al celo y al juicio que se va deshilachando.

Empieza por rasgar su pantalón. Peter lo rompe desesperado buscando un coño mojado que tampoco está ahí, y Tony ya no objeta nada más, era un proceso inevitable, era muy tarde para buscar un verdadero Omega y él era muy blando para decirle que no a Peter.

El chico aparta las prendas y expone su polla, no pequeña, no suave y tierna, una que tiene un nudo preparado para hincharse justo como él. Pero no le importaba, solo se empuja creando fricción entre su pequeña protuberancia sensible y la firmeza del señor Stark.

Tony lo mira, casi siente lastima por la aspereza, porque él no está capacitado para darle el placer que ahora necesita, pero el chico está desesperado y está tomando decisiones en sintonía a ello, apartarlo ahora sería muy cruel.

— Alfa... — gruñe el niño, embistiendo contra su polla cada vez más rápido — Alfa se siente muy bien... — murmura y Tony casi sonríe porque no es tan malo.

Mira abajo y observa que el ajuste en la raíz del nudo de Peter ha comenzado a adquirir tamaño, él conoce esa sensación de anudar al aire, que es horrible y muy doloroso, por lo que toma ambas longitudes en una mano, consiente que no se asemeja en nada a un agujero Omega, pero servirá para no hacerle sufrir una vez que se corra, sobre todo porque los gemidos de Peter le cuentan la historia, y le dicen que está a punto.

— A-Alfa, alfa, cerca...a-ah, estoy tan cerca, m-me me corro, me corro m-me... ¡Señor Stark!

Grita mientras lo mancha, al tiempo que Tony siente el nudo de ese otro Alfa latir contra sus dedos.

Equivocado.

Antinatural.

Enfermo.


	12. Torcido (Spiderio)

* * *

Enfermo

Degenerado

Antinatural

Palabras de ese estilo repiqueteaban en su cabeza, eran insistentes y por poco molestas, pero sentía que le relataban la historia, que era una definición más acertada y exacta de lo que él o incluso May pudiera hacer de si mismo.

Pero es que se sentía tan bien. El aroma no tosco sino tierno, un aroma dulce que no le acribilla ni fastidia, que era más suave y llevadero.

A veces creía que muy en el fondo era un Alfa, tal vez fuera un error de la naturaleza o la genética, a veces no encontraba más razones, pero el lubricante que chorrea desde el agujero expuesto y carnoso de su coño es algo demasiado contundente para negar.

Sus caderas ruedan, ajustan el eje y oh... eso se siente muy bien, tanto que al segundo está murmurando con suavidad.

— Señor Beck...

Mientras mancha el terciopelo del sofá por segunda vez, rindiéndose al estimulo en forma circular a causa de sus dedos gruesos.

Peter se apoya en el respaldo, jadeando suavemente porque está demasiado mojado y Quentin está demasiado sensible. Quiere hacer su parte, así que gira, y lo besa como definitivamente dos Omegas no deberían hacerlo, pero el placer morboso es más grande y sus cuerpos apuntalan la necesidad de tenerse, entonces le da vuelta, y en esta nueva posición invertida es Peter quien observa el agujero rosado que latía. Es antojable, piensa, ¿Esto era lo que sentían los Alfas? quiere acceder y probar, joder si, pero no sucede, no inclina su lengua y succiona de aquello que gotea, no, porque se ha puesto duro de nuevo, así que se acomoda y empuja en el espacio que hacen los muslos de Beck.

— ¡P-Peter a-ah! — chilla Quentin cuando se frota, desalineando su cabeza mientras le cuesta respirar.

No tiene una gran polla, ningún Omega en realidad, pero si, de nuevo, el placer morboso y truculento era el mejor, así que a ninguno le importa, porque además, si bien son cortas las pulgadas, la pollita de Peter puede perfectamente repasar el perineo.

El instinto empuja y le astilla la conciencia, por lo que no sabe cuánto tiempo exactamente ha pasado desde que empezó a empujar, pero luego escucha gemidos que no son los suyos y mira sus caderas moverse de una forma que no sabía que podían.

— Peter, Peter — dice Beck entre un embate y otro y otro más — m-me a-ahh más...

El chico le obedece, porque moler sus caderas ahí era demasiado bueno, porque tomar su trasero y abrirlo como correspondía era demasiado afrodisíaco, así que si, lloriquea tanto como Quentin pero dándole lo que quiere, al tiempo que adivina qué Beck, por el movimiento de su mano, está masajeando uno de sus pezones.

Lleva sus propios dedos, apartando la mano, él quiere sentirlo en sus pulpejos, el quiere pellizcar ahí y oírlo gemir tanto como él lo hacía en ese instante.

Se siente palpitar, y quiere jodidamente mucho algo dentro y algo que lo llene, que los estire ¿Es por ello que esto es antinatural? pero solo quiere ser abierto, no un alfa bruto y rudo, y esa función bien podrían cumplirla un dildo a la medida, o los dedos de Quentin, que han hecho un trabajo demasiado buen como para extrañarlos.

— S-señor Beck, oh Dios, oh Dios mío, t-te...¡nhg! ¡T-te sientes tan bien! Ah, ah, ah

Jadea como una perra en celo, no le importaba mucho porque ahora son dos, percibiendo como se derrama por sus piernas, apretujando ese cuerpo más grande contra el suyo, enterrando su nariz mientras llora y siente los espasmos del orgasmo, ensuciándole en las piernas, pero Quentin está tan húmedo, que su mancha y su semilla son fácilmente confundibles.

Beck no ha terminado, así que Peter le ayuda, toma su pequeño miembro y Quentin empuja embelesado, mucho antes de que el niño haya insertado ya dos dedos para el ensanchamiento de su agujero, viéndolo retorcerse entre sus brazos, un Omega.

Enfermo

Degenerado

Antinatural


	13. Un derivado de la perfección (Spiderio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinámica Alfa/Omega no tradicional  
> Modificación corporal

* * *

Quentin mira la umbrosa silueta de Peter en el inicio de la puerta y se le revuelve el estómago, suelta un jadeó estrangulado e inevitablemente lucha contra la atadura.

Peter parece un gatito, todavía es un bebé Alfa que está probando las mieles del buen sexo, le cuesta controlarse, y llora con un cachorro en celo, pero sus acciones relatan la historia y se contraponen con quién todos piensan que es.

El chico se acerca y gatea, Beck ya no opone resistencia, solo mira sus ojos, los que brillan y sin vacilación caen sobre su coño cada día más húmedo. Casi con temor, Peter acaricia el hinchado agujero para la penetración, se ve de inmediato que aún no sabe lo que está haciendo, pero el instinto es más grande y voraz, por lo que no se reprime tampoco e inserta dos dedos de un tirón. Aún duele un poco, pero la conversión está dando sus frutos, y ya se siente más sensible que de costumbre.

Peter lo gira, para este punto, sabe que es inútil pelear, la fuerza del chico es sobrehumana e irrebatible, así que solo está tendido, afinando la posición de su trasero como Peter quiere y suavemente le indica para anudarlo.

— Alfa...oh mierda Alfa te sientes tan bien

Debe estar abrumado ahora que está dentro, por eso tal vez olvida que su cuerpo ya no le pertenece, por eso tal vez se ha equivocado y lo ha llamado Alfa, como ya no es y no será.

Pensaría que se trata de dominio, que para empezar lo folló a él, otro Alfa en tiempo pasado, para mostrar su superioridad, porque Peter aunque torpe y atolondrado, era perseverante y territorial, pero la forma en la que chilla y besa la zona detrás de su oreja, como se esfuerza por embestir esa glándula que está a apunto de salir, sabe que solo es un Alfa enamorado. Sabe que probablemente solo es el miedo.

Pero ello, ello no era más que cruel, ello era despreciar la forma en la que nació, ello era no quererlo como se presentó. Así que, o Peter lo amaba demasiado, o lo odiaba bastante.

A veces se pregunta si todavía era muy tarde, pero lleva ya cuatro nudos forzando su agujero que no está hecho para anudar, así que sabe que está condenado, que pronto va a lubricar como cualquier buen Omega y que pronto será fértil, que pronto ya no va a ser él y que su percepción del mundo cambiará de acuerdo al poder que Peter ejecuta en este momento.

Siente los colmillos de Peter raspando su cuello, por lo tanto, sospecha que no solo se trataba de negar que se sentía atraído hacia otros Alfas, sino que era cuestión de hacerlo suyo. Aún no hay glándula, lo que en secreto agradece, porque sabe que esas marcas duelen jodidamente mucho y no se sentía listo para sangrar.

El estiramiento aún genera escozor, no debería de gustarle, pero quiere memorizar la sensación, la de ser un Alfa antes de que su entrada esté lista para recibir y llenarse sin problemas. Siente la necesidad de llorar, pero no el impulso, cree que es algo que debería estar haciendo, pero en dado punto siente más lastima por Peter, que solo está muy aterrado por querer a alguien de su casta, que conociéndolo probablemente estuvo sufriendo ¿Y que tanto como para llegar a esto?

Peter se hunde contra él, lo abraza sin poder detener el ritmo imperioso de sus caderas, sigue experimentando, entiende que esto es demasiado, y comienza a sentir su inflamado nudo adquirir tamaño, lo adivina por sus lamentos en forma de llanto y el ensanchamiento de su agujero.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh Dios, Oh Dios! ¡M-mas! — grita el muchacho, como si él estuviera participando, le suplica por algo que no está haciendo, pero es la necesidad acumulada, comprende.

¿Cuántos más?, piensa al tiempo que es mancillado, cuántos nudos más para ser esa variación que Peter quiere, cuántos más para que el chico no se sienta enfermo o culpable de amarlo, cuántos más para que ello no sea equivocado. Cuántos más para ser una pareja tradicional, para que sea correcto que Peter se atasque contra él porque es un Omega.

Escucha al niño gruñir y luego, el letal semen Alfa salpicar sus paredes que poco a poco se deforman y reconstruyen.

— O-Omega... — suspira Peter de satisfacción — ¡D-Dios a-ahh!

Y al escucharlo, algo se rompe, y el futuro adquiere una nueva tintura, reconociendo lo que seguía a partir de ahora.


	14. Algo nuevo (Spiderio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinámica Alfa/Omega no tradicional

* * *

Quentin está tendido sobre la cama. Está aferrado presagiando que de ahora en adelante es lo único que puede hacer, porque Peter está ejerciendo un dominio muy difícil de eludir comiéndolo muy lentamente.

No se da cuenta cuando ha comenzado a temblar de impaciencia, pero es que el tiempo pasa y Peter es un tipo ingenuo que podría estar todo el día comiendo del borde de su agujero sin darse cuenta que no lo deja venir.

No iba a negarlo, al principio, estaba aterrado. Peter y él habían probado distintas cosas, si, no eran una pareja aburrida, pero cuando el chico pidió por eso...en específico, le dijo que si casi tartamudeando.

Aunque ahora, sintiendo la ávida lengua de su novio entrar y salir, estaba muy ocupada jadeando como para reprochar alguna cosa.

Peter y él tenían sexo, pero eran ocasiones esporádicas y especiales, más que nada cuando estaba en celo, y alguna que otra vez entre el año, nada del otro mundo, por lo que, todavía no acostumbrado a una rutina en las tareas pasionales, Peter solía ser muy tímido, le costaba soltarse, le costaba gemir, y preferentemente las luces debían estar apagadas.

Empezó con eso de la iniciativa hace cosa de tres días, cuando le pidió eso... bueno si, se estaba ahogando en su propio pánico, pero es que no podía decirle que no ahora que estaban avanzando. Así que respiró hondo y ahora estaba ahí en medio de ella cama, agradecido de no haber cuestionado las ideas de su novio.

¿Es que eso era lo que sentían los Omegas? Se preguntó cuándo instintivamente llevó su trasero hacía la boca de Peter que lo jodia. Mierda era increíble.

\- Oh Dios, bebé - murmura entonces perdido, tiene saliva acumulada en las mejillas y un profuso hilillo escurriendo de su mandíbula pero es que esto era la puta gloria.

Percibe las manos juguetonas y vacilantes de Peter pellizcar y amasar su trasero, abriéndolo para que de un movimiento que quiere ser sutil, quede más expuesto para él.

Se está forzando tanto a mantenerse en su lugar y no girarse para tomara a Peter por la cintura y follarlo ahí mismo, sería sosegado, se lo prometió después de todo.

Peter se levanta de su sitio, dejando su agujero un poco abandonado y demasiado caliente, quiere pedirle que no se detenga, pero no encuentra palabras cuando la pequeña polla de su nene se coloca en la hendidura de su trasero.

Resopla sorprendido de como se siente. Pero no reprocha, porque había jurado darle a su Omega aunque sea un poco de esa sensación.

Cierra los ojos e instantes después, el niño comienza a frotarse justo ahí, justo encima de su agujero que ya no puede contraerse más.

\- O-oh... - suspira Peter de satisfacción. Estimulando su entrada en caderas que oscilan circularmente. Y por primera vez, la idea de ser penetrado no es mala.

Su Omega continua rechinando en esas coordenadas, cada minuto más rápido, lo está disfrutando, Quentin lo sabe por el aroma que despliega y el lubricante que inevitablemente chorrea de su coño.

La punta del glande se frota ahí muy veloz, siente deseos de morir, y susurra un vago gracias cuando Peter abre sus mejillas para incrementar la sensación.

\- Alfa... - dice su novio, que seguramente tiene una mueca deformada por el placer, gruñendo susurrante y ansioso como él - U-uh A-Alfa...

Quentin se desconecta, así que no se da cuenta, inclina el relieve de su culo contra la pollita de Peter, pero es que eran de esas cosas necesitadas. Se muerde el labio a medida que las sensaciones son más picosas y lo dejan estático en un punto en el que debe buscar algo más intenso o no se correrá.

Por ende, cuando Peter comienza a lloriquear su nombre, su lengua reacciona más rápido que su cerebro y dice "Hazlo por favor"

El chico no pierde tiempo, desesperado y famélico, toma su polla y la inserta en el agujero brevemente preparado, uno recién usado y que por supuesto no estaba hecho para esto, pero que sin embargo, se siente tan bien.

\- U-uh uh, ¡A-Alfa! - grita Peter cuando llega al fondo, desbordado y sobrecogido.

Sus paredes se cierras alrededor de su Omega, intentado prolongar la increíble sensación porque es demasiado bueno, pero no resiste mucho así que se empuja él mismo y...

\- U-uh no, no ¡Que-Quentin no hagas-! ¡Ah! Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios - dice el chico, mientras Beck siente que algo dentro se derrama.

Pero no ocupa mucho, inmediatamente después Peter le está pidiendo perdón por ser un precoz, pero ya no importa porque solo necesita la sensación de tenerlo dentro, ensanchando su entrada y abriéndolo junto a un poco de trabajo manual.

Quizá si había sido una buena idea.


	15. Nueva definición de erotismo (Starker)

* * *

Peter gimió.

No, era un chillido quejicoso. O, una especie de súplica sazonada con disgusto. Después, si, gimió.

Los dedos de Tony rastrillaron su cuello, el tacto sólido en la raíz, se extendió por la clavícula y en su columna, crispando sus vellos que se erizaban delante del latigazo de excitación. Los falanges le volvieron a acariciar.

Él se revolvió en su sitio, las bases del escritorio protestaron, y sintió que se ahogaba, la prenda extra era asfixiante, objetivamente hablando, fuera de ese contexto, frecuentemente sentía que se quemaba, más ahora, con los gruesos pulpejos de Tony jugando con el borde.

Quiso pedirle que dejara de titubear, y quiso matarlo ahí mismo por jugar al desentendido, pero lo necesitaba tanto, tanto que solo se limitó a apretarse más contra él, aferrando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, sentir el toque reconfortante de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Exhaló percibiendo un tirón en su estómago, y la transpiración en forma de gota acumularse en su espalda y sobre sus labios.

Su mente se saturó un momento ante la sobrecarga sensorial, y el molesto sentimiento de ansias y asfixia. Sus manos se asieron a los hombros de Tony, estaba vibrando, o temblando, que era más físico que nada pero daba lo mismo.

Tragó saliva, y el señor Stark enterró una de sus manos en la espumosa mata de pelo, él se dejó llevar por el toque suave y sosegado, esperando que la sensación lo distrajera un poco para olvidarse de la sangre que se acumulaba en un área muy específica. Que abolía su sentido común y cosquilleaba en los lugares correctos. En un área pública, podría girar la cabeza y analizar brevemente como una señora toma té, o los autos que corrían en su entorno, claro, era más excitante que una vacía oficina en Stark Industries, pero al menos tenía dónde no perder la cabeza.

— Señor Stark... — murmuró, sin aliento, anhelado la sensación de una boca madura contra la suya, unos labios más carnosos y firmes, una lengua más experimentada, lo que sea.

Sintió al bastardo sonreír contra su cuello, y luego, cuando se alejó, ojos socarrones que no precisamente planeaban piedad.

Él tembló bajando la mirada, porque a Tony le gustaba jugar con sus nervios, porque entre mas angustiado, más prolongada la tortura.

Se sentía diminuto, casi que podría esconder el rabo entre las patas, como una pequeña cosilla desesperada.

— Bien bebé — bisbiseó alertando sus sentidos — voy a ser bueno

Peter asintió con frenesí, quedándose muy quieto para asegurarse de no hacer nada que pudiera interferir. Tony le acarició parsimonioso, tomándose su tiempo para analizar la forma de sus facciones y enrumbar su mano de arriba a abajo en la piel que ardían.

El señor Stark tomó la liguilla, la enredó en sus dedos jugando con ella, repiqueteó en su paciencia, tembló y volvió a escuchar una jodida risa.   
Un dedo tiró del elástico, y el pequeño golpe al soltarlo rechinó en su piel, la dejó escociendo mientras él soltaba otro impotente gemido.

Sin embargo, el señor Stark volvió a coger la inocencia prenda, sus jadeos vacilaron frágiles de anticipación al presentir como lo agarraba y pensaba en desnudarlo ahí arriba, en ese lugar cálido y mojado, cuando por fin, oh por fin, Tony tomó de lleno los tirantes y pasándolos por encima de su oreja, deslizó el retazo de tela, haciéndolo rozar contra su músculo sensible, provocando un escalofrío en forma de tensión, retirándole completamente la mascarilla. Sin mesura y con cautela, descubriendo la carne sonrosada bajo la tela, los cientos de poros seguramente expuestos, los pequeños rastros de mordiscos en los labios, y el jadeo resultante cuando Tony acurrucó su mojada e hinchada boca.

El chico quiso morir, casi que pudo jurar que era la cosa más erótica que había experimentado, y, aunque si bien era ateo, agradeció al Dios de toda misericordia.

Jesús, Dios, ¡Si!

El pulgar de Tony magreó sus bordes, presionaron sus pequeñas protuberancias y movieron a gusto y forma humedeciendo su falange como consecuencia.

Peter lo miró con ojos vaporizados, y entonces, Tony fue gentil y se acercó.


	16. Regalos y algo mas (Donnie Darko/PeterParker)

* * *

La cosa era, Peter cumplía años, y él tenía un pequeño regalo escondido en la mochila. "Vamos, es su jodido cumpleaños, hazlo!" Algo en su estómago crujía, bamboleaba a un ritmo veloz y tortuoso.

Lo había preparado escrupulosamente durante varios días, compró el papel y él mismo lo envolvió cuidando con veneración religiosa que no quedara tan horrible.

Habían estado mandándose textos ya hace algunos días. Él inició la conversación, en ese momento no parecía difícil, no obstante, con el correr de las semanas cada vez se preocupaba más por lo que escribía y enviaba. No quería ser el raro que era, bueno, al menos no todo el tiempo, ocultarlo lo suficiente para que Peter no se diera cuenta de lo patético que solía ser.

Las conversaciones era cortas pero fluidas, algunas veces, él las comenzaba, otras lo hacía Peter, eran en esas noches cuando no podía soportar la emoción.

Iban en el mismo salón, sería fácil sentarse juntos o quedar a la hora del almuerzo, pero dentro del aula no podían actuar más que como unos jodidos extraños. Él quisiera, de verdad que si tuviera las agallas iría hasta donde Peter y entablaría una conversación. Sin embargo, por experiencias pasadas y no tan pasadas, estaba al tanto de su flácido límite de palabras, y lo que menos quería era que Peter asociará su presencia con incomodidad.

"¿Por qué nunca me hablas cuando estamos en la escuela?" Había mandado Peter una vez.

De alguna forma, sabía que no tenía mucha oportunidad con él, era un genio hijo de padres millonarios, y él…él era el chico problemático rarito, podrían ser amigos, pero nada más allá.

Peter era demasiado para él.

Lo aceptaba, ya varias veces había fantaseado con ser falsamente correspondido, pero ello se quedaba en la parte posterior de su cerebro como eso mismo, una tortuosa fantasía. Era algo como soñar con unicornios, no existen y es un hecho patentado, pero era divertido ser iluso de vez en cuando.

Tres noches atrás, habían hablado sobre sus fechas de cumpleaños. 10 de agosto. Para Donnie era importante ya que en su muy venerable opinión, un regalo era algo para recordar. Así que se puso manos a la obra.

En su cabeza, era un escena favorecedora, él entraría, le daría el regalo con seguridad y Peter le agradecería de corazón. Claro que no multiplicó la parte en la que realmente sus piernas parecían de merengue ese 10 de agosto. 

Estaba haciendo y deshaciendo una bolita de papel, reconsiderando si erguirse hasta donde Peter era buen idea. Nadie parecía felicitarlo ni llenarlo de obsequios, por lo que como un eco lejano también resonó la posibilidad de que Peter hubiese mentido respecto a la fecha. Y eso era aterradora porque se burlaría en su cara o quedaría como une estúpido.

Brevemente levantó la vista, y notó los ojos de Peter recayendo evidentemente sobre él. Se nubló un poco y volvió a su bolita de papel, pretendiendo que sus miradas no coincidieron. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

— ¡Peter! — gritó alto, luego de hacerse el occiso, no tanto pero si para que más de uno le prestara una atención no solicitada. Quiso esconderse y maldecir, pero la mirada interesada de Parker ya estaba encima suyo — uhm... ¿p-puedes venir?

Los demás volvieron a lo suyo y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Peter ya está frente a él.

Cuando lo tuvo allí, sonriendo, supo que ese era su problema. Su agónica sonrisa.

— Bueno, uhmm ah, yo...yo...u-uhmm — y ahora estaba tartamudeando, genial.

Lo miró, Dios santo.

— Feliz cumpleaños — dijo finalmente de sopetón, extendiendo la bolsa no tan pacíficamente.

Peter abrió mucho los ojos, pero medio segundo después estaba sonriendo mientras tomaba el obsequio y, esperen ¿La cara de Peter estaba roja?

Un poco más tarde, Parker lo estaba abrazando, musitando un "gracias Donnie" muy cerca de su oído que le erizó la piel, y extendiéndose para besarle la mejilla. Esa fue la destrucción del mundo.

Él se fue, la tierra dejó de girar, al tiempo que por dentro algo vivido y fino empezó cantar un suave aleteo en allegretto.


	17. Corintios 6:18 (Spiderio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cura de Iglesia / Ex-Monaguillo  
> Puede ser un tema sensible.

* * *

— Ah-h... — el aliento de Peter crujió por el aire, lo rompió de una forma desordenada y trémula, mientras el esfuerzo en sus manos se ramificaba. Sus rodillas dolían y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que le pesaban los huesos. Pero se mantuvo aferrado a la superficie que protestaba por su uso, mientras mantenía el trasero estático y aupado.

Todo él era un amasijo de inexperiencia y nervios hechos tenues temblores de caderas, las ráfagas de placer se proyectaron, y él miró hacia el techo queriendo obtener un perdón, más no purificación.

Se impulsó con más ahínco a quien maltrataba su agujero, pero una gruesa mano mantuvo su pieza flagelante de carne en su lugar, tirando de la espuma en su cabello para conservar su atención a quien debía merecer devoción exclusiva.

_Corintios 6:18_

Se aferró al altar creyéndose inmundo, pero no listo para retroceder en lo que era correcto y exento de falta.

— D-Dios... — gimoteó al tanteo oblicuo de su próstata, el viejo traje de monaguillo lo asfixió dentro de la tela y le hizo rememorar...

_Timoteo 1:10_

— Eso cariño, implora perdón — murmuró quien lo sometía genuinamente a la culpa y la debilidad — pídele que te perdone

Sus bordes carnosos aferraron los falanges intrusos, gimió de necesidad, hecho una maraña de lloriqueos quejicosos.

— P-Padre... perdóname porque he p-pecado...

Peter inclina la cabeza, sintiendo como su agujero se aprieta y no da espacio o tiempo a la paciencia ni al autocontrol y... ¿No era esto lo que quería?

Por ello había elegido caminar por la puerta angosta, buscar la falsa expiación de sus pecados, manchar la firme cruz que colgaba en su cuello y le recordaba que el padre Beck no era uno de los inmundos, no era quien lo sujetaba contra el altar y masajeaba los bordes húmedos de su hinchado agujero.

Quentin había sido la piedra angular de la iglesia durante un tiempo prolongado, lo había instruido en el arte de ser un monaguillo, le enseñó lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, lo bueno de lo incorrecto y él aceptó pacíficamente, porque al irse, al dejar el lugar donde creció y se forjó para ser un hombre de bien, el libre albedrío rompió todas las verdades fundamentales y volvió, volvió tiempo después, quebrantado y sucio y con un instinto contranatural, preguntando si tenía tiempo para un pecador. Le juró llevar una vida limpia y lo hizo.

Él creía en Dios, desde luego, él nunca probó las mieles de la inmoralidad, ni fue blasfemo, no injurió, no mintió ni asesinó. Pero el pecado no estaba en los deseos del mundo, el pecado estaba en una pequeña iglesia de su ciudad. Estaba en la nostalgia y confort que el padre Beck le proyectaba, estaba en el ángulo de su mandíbula, estaba en sus facciones ojizarcas, estaba en la sensación de prohibido, de no tocar.

El pecado se manifestó en un choque de labios y lengua, nació al tomarlo del traje y empujarlo contra la pared para besarlo y explicarle lo importunado que estaba de su existencia. Floreció cuando decidió vestirse como el monaguillo que una vez fue, cuando el padre Beck tiró de su pelo y lo sostuvo bruscamente contra el altar, prometiéndole que iba a arrepentirse por hacerlo tropezar.

Su mente se cubrió de una nebulosa blanca, arañó el área, jadeando y moviéndose como una perra en celo, pero la sacudida en su cabello le recordó que debía ser obediente, que debía estar en sujeción a quien tuviese un rango o puesto más alto, que la ley divina, debía ser inquebrantable.

— Mmm...eso es, ¿Te sientes bien bebe?

— Mhg, s-si...

— Mírate — bisbiseó en un tono que parecía triunfante, moliendo sus dedos por dentro y acariciando la superficie sensible y chorreante de su estrada — tan necesitado de una polla

— A-ah, ah, si...si 

Sus pulmones fallaron, presenciando la contracción en la hendidura de su trasero, no sabía cómo lucía, probablemente era un desastre, con ojos fundidos en una leve capa de lágrimas y mejillas sonrojadas. Desalineó su cabeza, negando frenéticamente en el ritmo con el que lo abrían, sintiendo por primera vez una probada de lo que comúnmente se condenaba como "Fornicación"

La fricción escocia en sus paredes blandas, dolía, pero claro, sin embargo, sus piernas vacilaban y el cosquilleo en la ingle era demasiado para contener, por lo que, se quedó en su sitio, permitiendo que lo desfloraran contra el altar.

Nunca se había tocado "Amortigüen los miembros de su cuerpo" o, lo había hecho, se había masajeado en la ducha convenciéndose de que, limpiarse y obtener placer eran eventos separados, pero el remordimiento ejecutado a consecuencia, era un potente eco que pronto lo hizo ir a confesarse.

Nunca tuvo un orgasmo, sin embargo, y el placer era desconocido y leve, bueno, pero no intenso y desgarrador, no eran tres dedos follandolo fuertemente, ni un pulgar enroscado a su sonrosado glande.

— Mmm ¡Nhg! — sollozó cuando un dedo más lo ensanchaba y tomaba dominio en esa recién estrenada parte de su anatomía, pero era un chico sensible en esencia — m-me a-ahh n-no pares me siento...me siento...

— ¿Cómo cariño? ¿Cómo te sientes bebé? — le dijo al oído

— N-no lo sé, no lo sé — gimió a las prisas, cerrando sus ojos cuando la satisfacción fue exacerbada — s-solo ¡M-más!

La velocidad aumentó, y la dureza fue casi tortuosa.

_Padre Beck, queda usted expulsado de la iglesia._


	18. Morbo (Spiderio)

* * *

Peter golpeteó la punta de los pulgares uno contra otro. Intentó enderezarse en su asiento, pero la sangre protesto y la fricción casi le sacan un jadeo, algo dentro vibro como un allegretto en do, pero se sentía especialmente agudo y vulnerable, trató de controlar los huesos trémulos, abrió ligeramente las piernas, porque dolía como los mil demonios, se sintió florecer como una madura datura, pero la cosa era evidente y la vergüenza lo superaba con creces.

Identificó los músculos ardientes de su estómago contraerse rítmicamente, era una cadencia ansiosa y estabilizada, la saliva se acumuló en su boca cuando Quentin se retiró otra pieza, los brazaletes y las botas habían sido llevaderas, pero el armazón y la capa, se derramaron por su cuerpo con una sensualidad magnética que inevitablemente, a sus tiernos 17 años, hipnotizó.

Reconoció el presemen, lo reconoció contra la punta húmeda de sus ajustados boxers que ahora parecía más áspera y menos ancha, lo sintió en el reflejo de sus caderas inexpertas que querían tartamudear, oscilar de una forma que nadie tardaría en definir como erótica, de una forma que le permitiría estrellarse contra las de Quentin mientras las sostenía para marchitarse en el calor corporal obtenido.

Probablemente no debería estar pensando así de su enemigo, probablemente. El que tenía un collar atado al cuello y que, se suponía estaría listo para sonar en cuanto abandonara la fría casa restringida, el mismo collar que junto a Ned hackeo porque era demasiado débil. La casa a la que mínimo iba dos veces por semana porque las cosas sin el señor Stark eran difíciles y él era muy vulnerable.

Había salido hace cosa de dos horas, no había sido su mejor coartada, pero era la primera cosa que Quentin le había pedido y no era descabellada.

— Quiero mi traje

Él, con su poco sentido común sin astillarse todavía, se ofreció a la tarea, pero luego Quentin dijo:

— En realidad, esperaba que entendieras que el traje solo es una excusa para salir un rato

No era un movimiento inteligente, se dijo, pero también re5paso la línea de su cuello que lo mantenía dentro, y...bueno, el collar tenía descargas eléctricas para domarlo en caso de que algo salga no de acuerdo al plan.

Se dijo que llevarlo en una red de araña era más seguro que el auto de May, si Beck quisiera hacerle daño, tendría que esperar por lo menos a llegar a tierra firme o el caería 60 metros. Quentin había abordado con una botella de whisky que lanzó luego de otear el panorama, tras de haberse acabado lo poco que ahí había, no la llevó consigo porque, aunque no le tuviera miedo a Fury, aunque lo negara, Peter reparó en que no era amigos de las alturas y querría sostenerse con ambas manos.

Después de eso, Quentin lo arrastró a una bodega, no era linda, pero por lo menos no olía a muerto. Adivinó que era donde él y sus compañeros habían planeado como matarlo, porque había varias cajas y muchos planos que interpretó luego de darles un vistazo.

— Bien, tu traje — dijo, Peter llevaba una mochila en la espalda, no podría guardar ahí todas las piezas del traje, pero si la ropa que llevaba puesta ahora, y él podía usarlo para no salir desnudo mientras Peter lo cargaba de regreso.

El hombre le sonrió, sacándose la ropa tras haberlo encontrado en una caja, Peter se dio la vuelta, fingió estar interesado en la pobre arquitectura del lugar, y lo esperó para entregarle algo de privacidad.

Luego un suave susurro acunó su oído, que iba en forma de "Vámonos" lo que ineludiblemente le propició un escalofrío de punta a punta. Se sacudió sacándose de encima la adrenalina y le sostuvo de la cintura para ir en dirección a su moderna prisión doméstica.

Al llegar, Peter aguardo ahí. Era la rutina cuando iba a "vigilar que todo estuviera en orden" quizá no hablaban mucho, Peter pensaba que eso era parte del atractivo de estar ahí, la tranquilidad.

En la sala, Quentin se deshizo del traje, sin importarle que estuviera ahí, era su casa después de todo y no es como que estuviera mostrando más de la cuenta, de hecho, objetivamente hablando, estaba vestido, con esa prenda verde y ajustada, que remarcaba el hueso y el músculo escondido, no ocultaba la forma y el alabeado de su anatomía, con cada pieza metálica cayendo, una nueva parte se revelaba, y él se sentía inexplicablemente caliente en la línea difusa y vaga de imaginación, recato y exhibición.

Es que, jodida mierda, un pedazo de tela no podía ser tan sexy. Follable, así se veía, o por lo menos, así lo veía Peter en ese mono ajustado de una estrecha pieza. Así, sin más, así a lo crudo y grosero.

Escaneó sus caderas envueltas, no perdió la silueta ni la estructura de sus muslos maduros, que se apretaban contra los retazos completos, los que podrían enmarcar su cintura mientras lo recostaba contra esa espalda escotada que lucía cuando Quentin viró en dirección a la cocina.

Peter se sintió sucio. Pensó en él como un enfermo, pero las ganas de aferrarlo, desgarrar la tela desgastada, quizá apoyarlo ahí mismo en la barra para probar, eran fuertes y espeluznantes. Las simples ganas de probar las mieles del sexo.

Estaba tan duro. Mierda.

El roce de sus propias piernas los hicieron enrojecer, comprendiendo que se estaba comportando como la miserable virgen que era. Pero la arista en su columna. Quentin mismo...

— ¿No te había dicho Fury que te alejaras de mí? — musitó con esa grave voz que a Peter le ponía los pelos de punta, mirando sobre su hombro

— Si... — dijo a toda respuesta

— Y, sin embargo, estas aquí ¿No? 


	19. Lo que sea por ti (Arvin Russell / Quentin Beck)

* * *

— No debiste hacer eso — murmuró Quentin, arrastrando los bordes bermejos lo mejor que podía con la toalla, pero la sangre tenía rato y el sol la había martillado ahí con fuerza.

— Y tu no debiste haber estado vagando solo fuera de la escuela como te lo dije — le recriminó, alejándose un palmo hacia atrás, con voz pragmática y pesada.

— Lo lamento —todavía apretándose el brazo por los rasguños que obtuvo, suspiró rehuyéndole a su reflejo.

Los chicos de la escuela se la arreglaban para molestarlo, era una especie de ritual con los de su tipo, "los raritos" los que redefinían el concepto de amor en vista de que hay dos géneros y no una para querer.

— Solo ve a casa rápido

Arvin suspiró, presionado levemente la mandíbula, tratando de conservar un grabado del pastizal.

— A veces quisiera ser como tú — confesó Beck de repente.

— Entonces esto no funcionaría

— Pero así tú no estarías aquí con la nariz sangrando o caminando por la vida golpeando gente — intentó coincidir con él, sin embargo Arvin se negó a mirarlo y él se rindió a los pocos minutos. Luego exhaló — no se, si fuera un poco más valiente

— Eres valiente — interrumpió — solo... — Arvin apretó los labios dándose su tiempo para acomodar marañas — eres una persona maravillosa, solo eres más sensible, más romántico

— Débil

— No te llamé débil

— Bueno, es lo que quisiste decir

— Claro que no — sentenció con los ojos fríos que habían pasado a ser característica cuando lo conoció. Ya no le daban miedo, pero sabía cuando se enardecían.

— Te amo

— Igual yo, haría lo que fuera por ti

— Eso no me gusta. Fue un milagro que no hayas terminado en el hospital

Y fue un milagro que ninguno de los otros sujetos hubiese muerto. Aunque no debía cantar victorias aún, conocía a Arvin demasiado.

— Te amo


	20. ¿Por que no te tomas tu las malditas pastillas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie Darko/Arvin Russell

* * *

— Estoy leyendo, déjame solo

— ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?

— ¿Quieres salir de mi cuarto?

— ¿Volviste a ver al hijo de los Russell?

— ¿Eso viniste a preguntar?

— No en realidad

— No lo he visto en una semana mamá

— ¿Una semana y crees que eso es un gran logro? Arvin es alguien violento Donnie no quiero... No quiero que vayas golpeando alumnos como él

— ¿Si? Pues adivina qué, él es un único chico que no es un puto imbécil, ¡Por Dios tu sabes lo que le hicieron a su hermana!

— Es solo que...sales con él, van al bosque a hacer solo sabe Dios que y...y ahora no reconozco a mi hijo

— ¿¡Entonces por qué no te tomas tu las malditas pastillas!?


	21. Lonely (Spiderio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers de "The devil all the time"

* * *

Chico... baja el arma — dijo Tony, sopesando la cautela en el pliegue de sus dedos — No queremos que hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir

— Ya lo hice — su voz estaba fragmentada y se refregaba contra el miedo que el mismo sentía, pero continuaba adelante — ¿Cree que no me dolió verlo morir?

— Por qué no... bajas el arma y tomamos asiento, hablemos — ofreció el señor Stark. Bien podría pedirle una mano a F.R.I.D.A.Y pero el muchacho era ágil y más fuerte, no tendría oportunidad.

— Okay, hable — mencionó, sin dejar de apuntarle con la pistola fría y heredada de su tío

Tony cogió aire, sintiendo las mejillas tensas y secas. No era la primera vez al borde de la muerte, pero se trataba de Peter.

— Quentin... No era un tipo estable, al principio, era fácil convivir con él, él... él era casi como tú, me seguía y no me dejaba en paz pero, te prometo, que nada de lo que pasó fue mi culpa. Yo nunca le robe su proyecto. No le hice nada

— ¿Tampoco se lo cogió?

La respiración de Tony se contrajo en un letal espasmo, presenciaba el sudor frío serpenteando, acariciando sus bordes y quemándolo

— Oye chico, no se lo que te habrá dicho pero...

— ¡No me mientas infeliz hijo de puta!

Peter apuntó con carácter el arma y Tony se vio obligado a retroceder.

— Escúchame chico, no iba a dejar que todos supieran que me acuesto con un empleado, destruiría la compañía

— ¿Y por eso tenía que robarle el proyecto?

— Él lo quería justo para lo que lo usó contigo — Tony inhaló con frenesí y exhaló con ahínco, sintiendo como le dolía la tensión y adrenalina acumulada en su mandíbula y garganta — ¿Ves? Mira Pete, él era violento, deliraba, estaba loco...

Hubo una breve pausa, y entonces Peter lo miró desprecio.

— No, nada más se sentía solo — musitó, sin poder acarrear las lágrimas que no eran trascendentes, pero que dolían en partes iguales. Cargando con una voz beligerante y el significado de saber que luchó contra quién no correspondía.

Solo había sido un hombre solitario. Solo había sido alguien que creyó en Tony, y no le sorprendía porque por el señor Stark él hubiese hecho lo mismo, y conociéndolo, Tony le pagaría con la misma moneda.


	22. Como Bonnie y Clyde (Arvin Russell/Quentin Beck)

* * *

Arvin exhaló el humo de su cigarro, era de los olores que Quentin no aborrecía, pero si relegaba frente a algo mejor. Beck miró por el retrovisor, era tempano, el vacío mercantil se lo recordaba. Un punto a su favor.

— Bien, entonces, voy a salir a cargar un poco, solo lo suficiente mientras tu dejas el auto en marcha, y después...vamos a lo de tu pueblo

— ¿Recuerdas las reglas si te metes en problemas?

— Se que pusiste de salva en mi arma — dijo Quentin, mirando como quien pilla a un niño en plena travesura, Arvin bajó la mirada y por un segundo se olvidó de fumar — tranquilo, no romperé nada Bonnie, te lo prometo

Arvin sonrió, relajando los hombros sobre el cuero del asiento. Esperando con paciencia. Necesitaban víveres y también un poco de dinero antes de llegar a lo que una vez fue su casa, o... lo que seguramente queda de ella. Allí Lee no tendría jurisdicción, y Paul Avery no lo encontraría.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante, escudriñando de tanto en tanto la puerta de la tienda y volviendo a los espejos, los alrededores eran las verdaderas fieras, y los detalles quienes relataban la historia, así que ellos eran, las complejas formulas de segundo grado, era lo trascendente e imprescindible por eso siempre estaba atento.

Era un gran recurso a decir verdad cuando tenía que hacer lo que hacía, desde la primera vez que se encontró con Quentin en ese auto. Cuando una pareja de locos les dieron abrigo. Él había visto el arma rozar la banda del cinturón del hombre y no dudo en dispararle cuando sospechosamente estacionaron cerca de la pradera. Tal vez fue precipitado, pero vio como la sostenía, como se acercaba a ellos sin la posibilidad de hacer algo.

Cuando Sandy apuntó a ellos, Quentin ya la tenía contra su propia arma, luego ambos dispararon, pero solo ella perdió la vida.

Quentin bien pudo haberse defendido, era ágil y no titubeaba, pero respondía lento y los cabos los ataba ya al momento de actuar. Por eso funcionaban tan bien juntos, él era alguien de presentimiento, Beck de ejecución.

Odiaba como olía el auto después de impregnarle el buqué del cigarro, pero era relajante y ahora... bien podría decir que era lo que necesitaba.

Miró de nuevo la puerta y luego reconoció la figura de Quentin huyendo hacía el carro, tenía los víveres en una mano y en la otra la bolsa donde guardaban el dinero.

Detrás suyo había un guardia que lo perseguía, estaba resultó a traer de nuevo el efectivo, pero él ya había abierto la puerta para Beck y Beck entrado para que él pudiese arrancar.

— Glock 17 con retén de cargador, carga de retroceso. 19 balas.

Quentin enumeró y Peter sonrió ladino sabiendo que ni siquiera tuvo que mostrar su arma. Sintiendo la adrenalina devanándole los músculos mientras más aceleraba el motor.

A los ratos, Arvin estacionó el auto dentro del área boscosa que permitía ocultarlo si es que alguien venía. No escuchaba patrullas y estaba a una distancia considerable de dónde se detuvieron a robar, pero era preferible estar alerta de todos los posibles y no tan posibles estragos.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? — la duda fue tal que Beck apartó las manos del dinero, dejándolo ligeramente mal sostenido entre sus dedos.

Arvin no respondió al segundo, tenía la respiración enganchada en una cadencia densa y sus manos asfixiando el volante. Sus ojos se desviaron, y se posicionaron en el rictus desvanecido antes de ir directo a la yugular y empujarlo a lo bruto contra la puerta del auto para besarlo duramente.

— Eso fue tan sexy — murmuró descompuesto cerca de su aliento accidentado sin dejar de sostener la mandíbula de Beck.

Quentin estiró una sonrisa contra sus labios, encontrando el camino detrás de su pecho para enterrar el grosor de sus dedos en la espalda de Arvin, masajeando el atirantamiento y la pesadez.

— Estás tan tenso... — su boca subrayó el hueso y marcó sujeción con un sendero de besos de la mandíbula a la clavícula — ¿Por qué no... me dejas quitarte el estrés?

— Estamos en medio del bosque — repuso a modo de excusa, pero se le hacía muy difícil dejar de ser tan impulsivo cuando Beck mordía su cuello.

— ¿Entonces no quieres cogerme?

Sus dientes se apretaron y luego cerró los ojos suspirando con fuerza medio derrotado. Quería, era el puto paraíso deshacerse sobre o dentro de Quentin, no obstante, él lugar era un peligro y el tiempo una locura.

Por eso estaba tan prendado a él, era el puto paraíso, joder que cuando Beck le abría las piernas y lo dejaba terminar el mundo quedaba suspendido de un hilo, pero también una jodida condena. Porque eran dos hombres, porque eran degradado y antinatural. Por eso, a veces sentía que como Adán, pareciéndole que con Beck ahí, peleaba contra el diablo a todas horas.


	23. Solo un poco raro (Spiderio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lactofilia

Peter pensó que podía exhalar por horas y la presión en el medio nunca remitiría.   
Ni siquiera lo estaba tocando, pero, después del parto, estaba especialmente sensible, por todas partes.   
Beck le besó la raíz del cuello, Peter tembló con un espasmo electrificado que iba desde la zona y se regaba por encima de su nervios.   
El celibato era otro factor decisivo en su miserable estado. Los últimos dos meses no habían tendido sexo, y después de dar a luz, ni hablar de eso. Por eso ahora estaba trémulo y chorreando lubricante a borbotones.   
Las manos de su esposo se afirmaron en su cintura, presionaron suavemente ahí y él se removió en la bruma del contacto.   
Esos dedos, más gruesos que los suyos, deformaron su carne expuesta y enrojecida, Peter presenció la nariz de Beck hundirse en su cuello y luego una mordida justo en el hombro. Las manos de Quentin serpentearon, era al fin tener algo de contacto íntimo luego de varias semanas. Al principio, no había estado muy seguro, olía a leche y tenía serías marcas violáceas debajo de los ojos. Pero extrañaba a su esposo.   
Extrañaba la forma en la que lo hacía sentir, extrañaba el ritmo almibarado o rudo con el que le hacía el amor según le gustara, pero tener hijos era difícil. Él y Quentin a penas y tenían tiempo para ir al baño, padres primerizos, claro.  
Por eso habían dejado al bebé con Tony un fin de semana. Fue relajante y algo improductivo, porque el primer día durmieron todo lo que en meses no había podido, pero valió la pena. Y tenían planeado salir, ir al cine quizá como cuando aún no tenían una pequeña bolita de quejidos con ellos. Pero Peter quería a su esposo, lo necesitaba tanto, y, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.   
— Quentin, amor... — No aguantaba, sonaba patético pero creía que se moriría si Beck no lo tocaba como correspondía ahora.   
Las huellas de Quentin reptaron por su piel y encima de los pectorales, su columna vertebral se crispó viendo el camino predecible que marcaban. Dos dedos tiraron de su pezón y el gimió en medio del latigazo de excitación.   
— N-no ahí no... — murmuró echando humo, porque el contacto era abrumador, porque Quentin podía hacerlo venir solo con apretar un poco el suave capullo, pero ahora le dolía todo y sé creía muy débil para resistir, pero su malnacido esposo continuó masajeando la zona — b-basta, nhg   
— ¿No te gusta?  
— N-no es eso...  
Beck le plantó un besó en la mejilla, apretando ambos pectorales tragándose el gemido resultante.   
Jodida mierda.  
Un líquido escurrió, era blanco y poco frondoso, pero Peter jadeó sabiendo de que se trataba. Lo reconoció, y no...no estaba listo.  
— Mira esto... — murmuró Beck mordiendo su orejita, presionando más alrededor de la areola, todo en Peter vibró, ateniéndose a lo que comprendía el bastardo de su marido quería.  
— No...N-no juegues con eso — porque era algo que a Beck no le correspondía, porque era la comida del bebé y porque se sentía tan caliente cuando hacía eso — a-ahh....Dios... — chilló aferrándose al brazo se su esposo, el que pellizcaba su hinchado pezón.   
El mundo rotaba más rápido, era casi impresionante, trató de analizar y ser un adepto al neoclasicismo, que eso tan bueno debía ser lógico, pero su cerebro se sobrecargaba y no encontraba razones de peso.  
De un cuidadoso movimiento, Quentin le recostó en el suave edredón, Peter sintió que el pecho le ardía, y que no podía respirar como era debido, como se le había enseñado, necesitaba un tiempo fuera, pero antes de que pudiera pedirlo, Beck enroscó la lengua a su pezón, succionó y Peter gritó.  
Tenía la cara hecha un desastre de facciones enrojecidas y despostilladas, era un lío, se revolvió, negó con la cabeza pero gimió diciéndole cuánto le gustaba. Luego lo escuchó tragar, mientras se alejaba y la sustancia dulzona y blanquecina escurría de sus comisura.   
Se miraron algunos segundos, pero no hubo momento para la reflexión cuando Quentin se acercó a sorber de nuevo.  
— Quentin, Quentin, Quentin — sus dientes rastrillaron la carne y Peter no pudo hacer más que tomarlo del pelo, acercarlo, no permitir que se fuera de ahí porque el trabajo oral se sentía demasiado bien — Amor, ah, ah, ¿puedes...? ¡Ah, joder más!


	24. Un Alfa de verdad (Spiderio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinámica Alfa/Omega no tradicional

* * *

Peter era un Alfa. Lo supo desde antes de reconocer las castas, lo supo cuando comenzó a fijarse en los demás Omegas, incluso lo supo antes de que las pruebas renegaran en contra de su propio criterio.

Lo supo en la angustia indistinta, en el homogéneo sentir de esa mezcolanza de debilidad e impotencia, cuando su vida no era mala, pero odiaba su cuerpo enjuto y el nudo que no tenía. Así que cuando estaba resentido con su cerebro y materia, bueno, era complicado disfrutar lo demás.

Comenzó la transición a los 16 años, el buqué ya no fue almibarado sino adusto, y su cuerpo antes cenceño, fue robusto y sólido. Aún era pequeño, y tenía el reconocible agujero Omega, su miembro era claramente achaparrado, y no podía hacer cosas como marcar. Pero funcionaba.

Luego se enamoró. Era un Omega increíble, y joder que olía como el puto paraíso. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue que a diferencia de otros Omegas, Quentin no dijo "Para empezar, quiero que sepas que no es que me gusten los de mi misma casta..." y bla bla bla, él lo miró tras la puerta de la oficina donde trabajaba, se estrecharon las manos cuando Stark los presentó y si bien, luego de haber coqueteado descaradamente varias semanas, le puso al tanto de que no era un alfa... "tradicional" Beck lo invitó a salir de cualquier forma.

Peter lo arrastró hasta el auto para besarlo en la primera cita, y después, la tierra, rodó sobre un hilo pequeño.

Comenzaron a salir 2 meses después, era genial porque ahora no tenía un aliciente sino dos, y Peter podría ponerse de puntillas para besarlo todo lo que quisiera.

Pero a veces, su cerebro se estancaba en una idea, viajaba en tren a toda velocidad y se estrellaba contra ese pensamiento, que rumiaba como una maldita sabandija, que lo sofocaba cuando de daba demasiadas vueltas a eso y... finalmente:

— Me gustaría ser un verdadero Alfa para ti — murmuró acariciando suavemente el edredón dónde estaban acurrucados.

Quentin giró la cabeza, levemente ceñudo por el reflejo de la lámpara en el techo.

— Eres un verdadero Alfa

Peter se quedó recostado, no dijo nada aún momento, tamborileando los dedos sobre sus nudillos.

— No... uno, uno que tú te merezcas

— Eres más de lo que merezco

Redireccionando sus huellas a la mandíbula de Beck, donde acarició, sonrió tenuemente.

— Te amo

— Eres perfecto

Su boca ensanchó otra sonrisa, al tiempo que los pequeños colmillos rasgaban la tela de su labio.

— ¿Tan así?

— Eres, literalmente el Alfa mas... asombroso

Se relamió los labios, listo para acercarse a su Omega y besarlo, pero Quentin se interpuso, antes diciendo divertido;

— No, no, no hay besos para ti hasta que me digas quien es el Alfa mas lindo de todos

Peter rodó los ojos, pero claro, Beck era un hermoso hijo de puta.

— ¿Seré yo?

La risilla de Beck se enganchó a su oído, tomándole de la barbilla.

— Ven y bésame alfa tonto


	25. Suggar? Yes, please (Spiderio)

* * *

Peter se mordió el labio inquieto. No es que estuviera estropeado, pero sus uñas tamborileaban en el borde de la laptop que tampoco era suya. O, no completamente.

¿No era mucho, cierto? Sus ojos viajaron levemente al teléfono que, tampoco era de su propiedad. O, no en entereza.

Quiso concentrarse en las tareas, tenía algo sobre vectores y un problema de movimiento rectilíneo uniforme, que en cualquier caso seria fácil si no fuera por el maldito de su cerebro que iba a 1000 por segundo, y no precisamente para la tarea.

Empezó como algo inofensivo "Ten, para tu nueva mochila" le había dicho cuando Peter llegó al laboratorio cargando los libros en una mano, Quentin Beck sabía de lo que se trataba, el, ocasionalmente lo veía rediseñar su traje de Spiderman, cuando tenía algún momento libre, o por fin terminaban lo informes. Bien podría haberle pedido otra mochila al señor Stark, pero la que había perdido se la había comprado Tony tan solo dos días atrás, y esa fue la explicación cuando Beck le preguntó exactamente eso. "¿No era que Tony te surtía de todo lo que necesitaras?"

Más tarde, antes de irse, Quentin le había extendido la mano con un fajo de billetes, pronunciando exactamente esas palabras.

No era lo mas escandaloso, y, si bien hizo su intento por rechazarlo, la verdad es que eso le había ido de maravilla.

Peter solía ir detrás del señor Beck como un cachorrito, Tony se lo había asignado después de todo, y aunque Quentin le dio la oportunidad de irse diciendo que realmente no era alguien de niños, se quedó por dos poderosas razones:

a) Ya tenia sus buenos 18 años, quería demostrarle que podía ser funcional y óptimo.

b) El señor Beck en cuestión era devastadoramente atractivo.

Así que pronto acudían a juntas en pareja y almorzaban en mesas de dos sillas. La primera vez que se dieron cuanta que ya estaban encarcelados en la rutina, fue cuando en una de las fiestas Stark, fueron incapaces de despegarse el uno del otro, Quentin estaba tenso por lo que Tony pudiera hacer con unos tragos del alcohol, y bueno, Peter no tenía realmente a donde ir, no conocía a ninguno de los tiburones, así que, que mejor que masajear la espalda del señor Beck para tranquilizarlo un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, Ned escupió su soda encima del almuerzo, mientras sostenía el celular frenético y le enseñaba un articulo con el encabezado "Stark Industries, también patrocina amantes" es algo sacado fuera de contexto y mortalmente letal, pero Ned decide no creerle cuando se lo explica. Es que, esa foto del señor Beck sosteniendo su cintura mientras abre la puerta de la limusina, era la línea frágil de la malinterpretación.

Flash, horas después bromea, y dice; "Con que no se la chupabas al señor Stark sino a su socio, vaya perra" el pararse y retarlo o negar todo, suena algo que Peter no querría hacer, luego descubre que es porque en el fondo, la idea no le desagrada del todo.

Después fue una Laptop, nunca se atrevió a pedírsela a Tony porque lo consideraba como abusar de su confianza, el ya le ayudaba lo suficiente a May con los gastos escolares, pero como Beck y él estaban unidos, no tardo en descubrir que la necesitaba. Luego fueron unos zapatos, el calzado viejo y que Stark no veía por el trabajo fue suplantado.

"¿Viste ese nuevo Rolex que tiene Parker?, joder que debe saber como complacer a un hombre en la cama" cotilleaban en los pasillos de la preparatoria, el los oía, pero es que había necesitado un reloj y... no era su culpa que Beck hubiese aparecido con esa excentricidad.

Y los encabezados de revista empeoraban, mezclando palabras como Suggar y Baby cuando a veces iban de paseo, bueno, cosas como tener que recoger materiales y pasar todo el día en laboratorio como para no querer sentarse en algún auto, así que iban de pie, y Quentin notaba ese brillito en sus ojos cuando algo realmente le gustaba, cuando le llamaba la atención o lo necesitaba. Peter nunca lo pedía, pero Beck lo llevaba a probarse ese hoodie que tanto quería o los tenis que resaltaban en el cristal. Entonces pronto, también estaba bien vestido. Y pronto, ser un bebé consentido no se sentia tan mal. Generando demasiadas fotos que los medios no desaprovechaban.

Ese día había estado mortalmente aburrido. Por eso, lentamente corrió una mano a su teléfono para molestar un poco al señor Beck.

"¿En serio no tienes nada que hacer? Ponte a ver una película, yo que se, mastúrbate"

Peter se rio del otro lado de la pantalla, escribiendo casi por inercia:

"No tengo con que"

"Yo te he visto al menos dos dedos en perfecto estado"

"Es insuficiente"

"Uh, pobre cosa, te comparare algún dispositivo útil"

"En serio"

"Si"

"Pero...no se como usarlo"

Sus manos temblaban, porque joder si, se había pasado de la raya

"Creo que eso lo puedes averiguar tu"

"Y si me equivoco"

"Avísame"

Al siguiente día, un paquete llegó a la casa de los Parker, uno que Peter no quiso que May revisara, que venía en una pequeña caja, y que lo hizo sonreír levemente cuando ella le preguntó que era.


	26. No fue tan difícil (Spiderio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Underage

* * *

Peter gritó enganchado. La sensación es devastadora y cree que puede morir en cualquier segundo. Está haciendo un esfuerzo grande para no correrse, su piel se eriza y el tirón de excitación debajo de su pecho es muy sobrecogedor.

— Oh Dios, oh Dios — se mueve con reverencia, brevemente baja la vista y disfruta el panorama del agujero hinchado y rosado que lo succiona. Está tan húmedo ahí adentro, sus paredes internas lo presión y frotan tan bien su glande — ¡Ah, no puedo, no puedo!

Le cuesta respirar o articular lo que no sean jadeos o breves lapsos de gemidos ininteligibles.

Mientras tanto, Quentin está laxo sobre el colchón, escuchando los lloriqueos del niño esperando paciente a que se corra. Tiene la polla dura, inevitablemente, pero su cerebro está contando los minutos y su enfoque se desvía a la mesita de noche, dónde descansan las gafas de Stark.

Entre ratos sube la mirada, como ahora, y oh...Peter está tan desecho, sus caderas martillean y un hilillo de saliva se escurre muy sofocado por el placer.

— Señor Beck, señor Beck, me siento tan bien, tan bien — dice temblando, apenas puede con su propio aliento, es virgen, o, era virgen antes de que Quentin lo hubiera dejado hacer eso, no tiene experiencia y eso lo adivina con el errático forcejeo de su pelvis, por como se revuelve inquieto y no tiene idea de que hacer más que empujar para alcanzar su propio clímax.

Peter se inclina y finalmente se esconde en su cuello para mecerse desesperado, Beck le da el pase, ni siquiera hace algún ruido, simplemente... se queda. La solida circunferencia del chico está abriéndose paso una y otra vez, es pesado sobre su interior y realmente no sabe cómo molerlo, pero no está ahí para disfrutarlo, estaba ahí para que todo saliera como quería.

El chico se aferra a sus hombros gimiendo como una puta, los sonidos arañan sus oídos, y le recuerdan a los que hizo luego del súbito latigazo de excitación que lo asedió cuando estaba dispuesto a dejarlo en su habitación para que durmiera mientras él se iba a seguir averiguando como quitarle las gafas. Pero el chico empaño su polla de presemen, vio el oscurecido dejo de lujuria eclipsando sus ojos, y entendió que era debido a él.

Quentin no desaprovechó la oportunidad, pasaron algunas cosas que no recordaba, y el chico a penas y tuvo tiempo de bajarse la tanga cuando él ya estaba exponiendo su agujero para la penetración. "Aquí bebé"

— Oh chico, te ves tan bonito así, pareces una perrita desesperada ¿Lo eres? ¿mhm? — no es una mentira del todo. Bueno, el 50% y no es que la idea de participar le llamara mucho, pero debe hacer sentir bien a Peter o las cosas con la tecnología del difunto Tony no resultarían. Los adolecentes eran en si sencillo, hazlos sentir bien, diles que se pueden comer el mundo, que son muy maduros para su edad, y te darán lo que sea.

— Lo soy, lo soy, nhg, soy una... ¡Ah! — Peter encuentra la forma de rechinar su coño para poder rastrillar su frenillo, así que lo demás fue un vómito de palabras a las que francamente Beck no puso mucha atención.

— Mhg, u-uhg D-Dios... — las sensaciones lo tienen abrumado, y Quentin casi se quiere reír de él, de su cariz rojo y lloroso, el ímpetu y las ansias que no lo dejar más que gemir.

— Señor Beck... — vuelve a suspirar — es tan...caliente, tan ¡Ah! Eres perfecto, perfecto — sus músculos se contraen, y por un segundo Quentin piensa que le dará un infarto, no sonaba tan loco si tomaba en cuenta que era hipersensible, pero mira la manera en la que se atasca contra él como si fuera un maldito fleshlight, que teóricamente lo es, pero en Peter es curioso y hasta enternecedor, jadeando como un cachorro en celo mientras se retuerce.

Tiene las bragas mojadas de Peter al alcance, se ve tentado a cogerlas y metérselas a la boca para que se calle, esos sonidos no lo dejaban concentrarse en el navío de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Oh, oh si si! ¡Señor Beck se siente muy bien!

Quentin mira de reojo las gafas de nuevo, y se pregunta cuánto tardará, pero entonces sus movimientos son más desordenados y toscos, incluso empieza a doler como Peter se folla a si mismo, pero no le dice nada, solo observa el momento justo en el que el chico grita sin poder contenerse, rompiendo en llanto al tiempo que se queda muy quieto y sus líquidos comienzan a chapotear por dentro.

— M-mierda...oh, joder... ¡Quentin!

Beck agradece que al fin acabó, la superfuerza no era tan divertida si se trataba de follar. Ahora solo tiene que acurrucarlo, susurrarle cosas bonitas al oído, y entonces las gafas serán suyas.

Ey ¿No fue tan difícil o si?


	27. Fantasear (Starker)

* * *

Peter usaba una tanga. No le molestaba, era con fines estéticos no recreativos, porque los boxers eran incómodos y desaliñados cuando debía usar el traje.

Pero a veces, a veces eran el elemento de morbo que las revistas le habían vendido, a veces, se imaginaba que Tony miraba lo que había debajo de la licra, que lo pillaba con el elástico extendido.

Tony lo observaría un par de momentos, le gustaría tanto que dos segundos después lo estaría arrastrando y apoyándolo sobre la mesa del laboratorio, desplegando las manos su trasero y tan desesperado que solo haría a un lado el elástico central. Se lo follaria con ellas puestas, las bragas estarían sucias y el no podría menos que restregar su mojada polla contras las fibras.

Había escuchado historias de como Tony follaba, no lo había vivido en carne propia, pero se imaginaba que probablemente era desconsiderado. El señor Stark no tendría reparos en golpear duro y rápido, diría su nombre y recitaría alabanzas al oído, demasiado ocupado recorriendo la tela de las bragas, exponiendo el mojado anillo de carne, frotarse en su pequeño agujero, antes de que Peter las arruine por completo.


	28. A la distancia (Starker)

* * *

De un tiempo para acá, Tony aprendió que Peter hablaba demasiado. Incluso en los momentos más caóticos.

Varias veces tuvo que tragarse sus chistes mientras intentaba que no le rompieran la cara. Es decir, él también era un bonito vómito de palabras, sarcásticas, pero al final, eso, aunque podía contenerse dependiendo del momento y la gravedad del asunto, entonces le costaba entender a Peter y su incapacidad para cerrar el pico.

Pero era un adolescente, era atolondrado y parlanchín, así que no pretendía cambiarlo, porque era esa misma la naturaleza juvenil y caprichosa la que lo hacía él. Incluso cuando se trataba de ser follado contra la mesa del laboratorio.

Bueno, Parker no era un chiquillo cualquiera, era sensible o, lo que le seguía, se dio cuenta rápidamente, y cuando lo encontró queriéndose follar un cojín suyo.

Peter le contó que desde la mordida, estaba caliente todo el tiempo, usó eufemismos, claro, pero en resumen fue eso. Que estaba aburrido y le daba miedo tocarse con su propia mano después de casi arrancarse la polla por la superfuerza, y que no podía tener cosas como juguetes porque May rondaba su cuarto en ocasiones.

De acuerdo, se dijo, no era un santo pero tampoco era una jodida mierda cruel que no haría nada al respecto, el chico era menor, cumplía la edad de consentimiento en 3 meses pero no quería problemas de todas formas. Por ende, las cosas serían a larga distancia y seguras.

No tendría por qué tocarlo, y Peter podría hacer todo el escándalo que quisiera.

— Dios, Dios, Dios — gimió Peter, abriendo las piernas con propiedad, sintiendo el calor que le carbonizada hasta los huesos — señor Stark...

— ¿Eso está bien Peter? — le preguntó ese precioso hijo de puta a través del teléfono, el que los mantenía en contacto y estaba abandonado a un lado de su oreja

— ¡Y-yo si, si! — jadeó estrangulado, levantando el cuello brevemente para ver en primera fila los dedos de la armadura que jugueteaban rápidamente entre la grieta de su trasero

No había sido una mala idea, recubiertos e innatamente sólidos, eran perfectos para masajear su sonrosado y sensible agujero.

Sus caderas volvieron a dar un tirón cuando el mark 62 regresó a tantear su próstata con un movimiento seguro y agradable.

— A-ah — arqueo la espalda, abanicando el aire con sus manos por no tener dónde aferrarse — Tony, Tony, Tony — sollozó en espasmos desesperados, cuando el señor Stark, probablemente desde su oficina, volvió a ralentizar el jodido ritmo en su estirada entrada, manteniéndolo lleno pero al borde.

Tal vez creía que no lo notaba, o tal vez si, y simplemente era un bastardo.

Peter respiró frustrado, emanando tensión y ansias comprimidas. Miró la armadura y mordió su labio, si ya estaba en esto nada tenía de malo imaginárselo ahí dentro, listo para salir en cualquier momento y cogérselo contra la mesa.

Negó impasible sintiendo el maltrato más perseverante a su usado agujero, jadeó complacido, pero demasiado excitado que dolía, porqué necesitaba terminar ya.

— Por favor, por favor a-ah...b-basta

— ¿No te gusta?

Peter sintió las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas imposiblemente rojas, conteniéndose de gritar por el placentero dolor. Era la 3 ronda y su sensibilidad estaba al cien.

— N-no es eso, no es eso solo... ¡Ah! — gritó, presenciando verdadero rudeza en el punto de su próstata — D-demasiado p-para...

Todavía tiene semen en el estómago, y claro, puede bajarse de la mesa y nada cambiará, pero Peter es dócil como un cordero, y Tony, muy despiadado como un lobo.

Así que no lo follara, o al menos, no directamente.


	29. Solo un niño (Spiderio)

* * *

Pero es que Peter es solo un niño. Esa era sustancia soluble que probablemente le astillaba el buen juicio al chico. Era joven, atolondrado e inexperto, con el control de quién es imprudente e impasible. Con su bonita polla sonrosada y llorosa contra sus bragas, que ahora son demasiado mojadas y Peter las retira porque no quiere seguirlas arruinando.

Quentin abre las piernas, sabiendo exactamente lo que el chico está buscando, porque no puede esconder su mirada ansiosa e inquisitiva.

Está temblando, le cuesta tomar el primer paso, y sabe que probablemente es virgen, pero está tan duro al mismo tiempo contras su estómago, y gotea más de lo que había visto antes.

Lo hace girar un poco, porque es lindo tenerlo así, famélico, le enseña el que tanto pude ponerlo mientras lo come muy lentamente, repasando en intervalos su agujero con la punta de los dedos, para frotar, rápido y sin tiempo a los respiros.

— Chupa — le ordena, no espera perfección, pero tiene ganas de averiguar qué tan bien lo puede llevar Peter mientras lo comen del otro lado. El agujero del chico se contraen sobre su lengua intermitentemente, es genial ya que escucha como se altera y tiene que sacarse su pesada polla de la boca, pero lo obliga a sobrellevarlo hasta que logra arrancarle un orgasmo.

Es maleable a su gusto, así que extiende las millas de piel sobre la cama, paseando brevemente un dedo en la línea de su hinchado glande. Él se remueve y Quentin sonríe haciendo círculos pequeños y rápidos con el pulgar. Porque es sensible y cualquier estimulo se siente demasiado caótico. Peter exhala, cuando finalmente obtiene un descanso.

Pero Beck lo reclina aún más, le dice que deje de sostenerse sobre sus codos y entonces enmarca los huesos de su cadera con una pierna a cada lado. Siente la polla de Peter pegada a su espalda, y luego un sonido que es rápido pero angustioso.

— A-ahh señor Beck...

Quentin sonríe de nuevo, echando el trasero en el eje de su dirección, dándole una pequeña probada del calor cuando se posiciona en la punta de su sensible miembro. El muchacho gimotea buscando el orificio instintivamente, pero Beck es cruel y no hecho para la empatía, por lo que se aleja, lo deja en el aire y vuelve a repetir el proceso.

Echa sus manos hacia atrás, estrujando la esponjosa longitud del chico, y él llora, quizá estaba demasiado excitado. A tientas, lo rodea con algo que no son sus manos, Peter abre enormemente los ojos ante la sensación, pero ahora que el anillo ya está puesto no puede hacer nada. Mira su estómago contraerse, volviendo a hacer círculos lentos con la cadera.

Peter frunce el ceño respirando accidentado, se muerde los labios queriendo contener los sonidos, pero exhala en débiles jadeos.

— Por favor... — murmuró demasiado roto para ni siquiera haber iniciado — quiero entrar, quiero entrar — suplica atropelladamente, Quentin se ríe de lo patético que es, pero ya no hay nada que perder, por eso, se alza y comienza a hacer que la enrojecida pollita permee sus rincones.

— ¡Dios! — grita el niño, estirándose como un gato a medida que avanza y llega a la empuñadura — e-es a-ahh

Quentin no se mueve por un segundo, para que pueda sentir la forma en la que el borde caliente de su agujero se adhiere a él, como si perteneciera ahí. Sus manos vagan y se estacionan, tirando fuerte del pequeño capullo erecto de su pezón, solo así, comienza a ondularse.

— ¡A-ahh! ¡E-espera, espera! — solloza Peter, apretando una de sus manos contra la sábana en un fuerte puño, porque está abrumado y la sensación es tan placentera que raya en lo doloroso. Se tensa, a medida que Beck comienza a bombear su polla con un ritmo más marcado y conciso, pero los chillidos de Peter son inconexos, y sus caderas tartamudas — me voy a correr, me voy a correr

— ¿Qué bebé? No te gusta ¿mmm?

— No se trata d-de ¡Quentin Dios! — vocifera, cuando Beck le muestra un nuevo movimiento de caderas que muele su polla tan bien, ajustándolo en sus paredes internas para que pueda golpearle la próstata.

Quentin lo monta duro, mirando la forma en la que su chico se deshace, Peter llora y descubre para que sirve ese anillo que Beck le había colocado, porque de no ser por eso ya lo habría llenado, y Peter no se sentiría tan desesperado.

— ¡Y-ya, ya, ya! Basta, basta n-no puedo — rezonga, o, hace el intento con voz ahogada percibiendo la tortura cada vez que su interior lo succiona y rechina contra él.

— ¿Quieres llegar bebé?

Peter no responde, está muy lejos de lograr articular una palabra, no obstante, los ojos de Quentin anhelan el esfuerzo, así que le propina una dolorosa bofetada en la cara

— Responde

— ¡Si! Por favor, por favor, quiero venir

Una mano se aferra al cuello del chico, mientras Beck se mueve más rápido provocando un suave rebote que se esparce en el aire con el característico sonido sucio y húmedo.

— ¡Quentin!

— No chico, no hasta que yo me corra de nuevo

Peter gruñe y se desbarata, casi que tiene la vista nublada, e intenta pensar en algo más, pero el calor en el agujero de Beck es demasiado contundente como para distraerse. Él podría tener piedad, pero Peter es tan bonito así, que solo lo impulsa a mantenerlo en la orilla.

— ¡Me duele, me duele por favor!

— Oh, pero mira como te lo tomas tan bien, si estás gimiendo como una puta y ¿me vas a decir que no te gusta?

Beck siguió así un par de minutos, deforestando la definición de "sexo" que el muchacho traía infestando su cabeza, en realidad, Peter no estaba haciendo nada, y no es que lo esperara, era torpe e inexperto, pero aún así fue capaz de derramarse sobre el estómago del chiquillo unos momentos después.

Y, como es fanático del conductismo, lo apremia soltándole el anillo, empujándose así mismo contra las almohadas para decirle:

— Aquí bebé, ven que te lo mereces

Peter no pierde tiempo, gatea hasta él, y toma en una mano su dolorosa polla para guiarla al agujero carnoso y húmedo, que cuando Peter está dentro lo hace gritar.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias — gime abrazándolo y escondiéndose en su cuello para embestirlo profundamente, removiéndose como un cachorrito en celo persiguiendo su placer con un abandono sin sentido. Sus caderas martillean rápidamente, emitiendo más chillidos de los que podía recordar, y haciéndose sangrar el labio cuando siente una nalgada que le quita el juicio.

Los labios de Quentin no lo alaban exactamente, se concentran en recordarle que es su perrita desesperada, y Peter muy fuera de si y muy dentro de Beck murmura si a todo,

Pero es que Peter es un niño.


	30. La cosa mas bonita (Spiderio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Modificación corporal.   
> Peter es un mutante

* * *

Quentin contempló al chico creyendo que estaba firmando a sabiendas el contrato de un Armagedón autopropiciado. Pero es que tan solo era una pequeña cosita descubriendo el mundo, y por sobre todo, descubriéndose a él, en...todo el sentido de la palabra.

Tenía la piel afiebrada, y temblaba como una hoja, pero a través de ese par de ojos, o...bueno, uno de los tantos, vio el deseo resquebrajando esas enormes bolas de billar que entre más deseoso más brillantes.

Repasó su mano desde el cuello hasta uno de sus brazos, Peter se removió al contacto mirándolo lleno de una lujuria no eclipsada. Sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas, y una simple caricia era la explosión del mundo. Incluso lucía cerca del orgasmo cuando ni siquiera habían empezado, pero era natural, se dijo, el chico estaba descubriendo esto de ser el hombre araña... la sensibilidad, la época de... ¿Celo? ¿Así se llamaba esto? O tal vez no, solo era la adolescencia y el erotismo que la habitaba. Ninguno de los dos entendía muy bien lo que pasaba consigo, pero Quentin solo estaba seguro de una cosa, Peter era precioso.

Así que por ello, Beck tomó la parte inferior de su cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo, sintiendo la reparación desequilibrada del niño, y tanteando los diminutos agujeros en la espalda de su polo por dónde sobre salían sus pequeñas patas aterciopeladas. Quentin acarició su cintura un poco, tratando de calmarlo antes de pasar a cualquier otra cosa. No es que en realidad supiese como follar con arañas, y por lo que sabía respecto al tema, era altamente probable que terminara muerto luego de eso, pero Peter no era así, Peter era la cosa más amable y grácil sobre la tierra, y pensar que fuera capaz de...bueno, eso, las viudas negras y, como las mantis, era inaudito.

Probó su suerte acariciando levemente una de sus patitas velludas, y el chico gimió ligeramente al tacto. Pasó los dedos lentamente por sus fibras, masajeando en forma suave y rítmica, de arriba a abajo.

— Ah a-ahh a-ahí n-no — jadeó escondiéndose en su pecho con la cara más roja que antes. Entonces eran sensibles, razonó, volviendo a ello con el índice y la punta, arriba, abajo y otra vez — Mmm nhg a-ahh

— ¿Se...siente bien? — esto definitivamente no podía ser caliente como suponía su enfermo cerebro, porque, bueno, cualquier persona que lo viera en la calle huiría de él, pero para Quentin, joder que lo perdone cuando Stark le encuentre la cura, pero justo ahora era el niño más bonito de todos. Era tal vez la fascinación hablando, pero sus ojos eran más impactantes y esos colmillos que se asomaban cuando sonreía no le restaba sino que le sumaba belleza.

— Y-yo... — Peter levantó la vista y dos de sus 6 ojos, los más enormes y expresivos, lo miraron fugazmente antes de negar con la cabeza — e-es... ¡Oh! Señor Beck justo ahí — suspiró profundamente, al tiempo que la tensión en su estómago remitía un segundo, pero nacía sobre el espacio de su pelvis.

Quentin hizo caso, acariciando en ese lugar específico, en la raíz que conecta a su espalda, de sus extremidades, escuchando los chillidos de Peter.

Un beso cayó en la mejilla del chico, Beck no sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, de echo, quizá y ni siquiera debería estar ahí con Peter, Tony lo había dicho, nada de contacto en lo que averiguaba como traerlo de vuelta a la normalidad, pero llevaba ya 6 meses de investigación y el chico 24 semanas sin que la tensión sexual acumulada mermara. En general, si no tuviera dos ojos extra y 4 bonitas patas en la base de su columna, podría masturbarse, pero la picadura también había aumentado su fuerza y, aunque sonara cómico, Peter le había puesto al tanto del miedo que tenía a arrancarse el pene.

Así que dijeron, si lo hacía alguien más, la fuerza sería modulada y quizá... quizá Tony solo era muy estricto en cuanto a lo que podía hacer y lo que no.

Cuando se imaginó hacerlo gemir encontrando su punto...no se imaginaba esto, pero el espectáculo era igual de desquiciante.

Peter se aferró a su camisa de cuello alto, trémulo y con sus caderas castañeando, sus ojos se deformaron en una expresión muerta de placer, su boca se mantuvo abierta, exhalando sin reconocerse a sí mismo, mientras Quentin se encargaba de decirle que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, que solo se dejara llevar, que era la cosa más hermosa que había visto.

— Ah, ah, ah, ¡Señor Beck! — gritó empujando más la espalda a los dedos que lo magreaban, al tiempo que Quentin observaba con algo de adoración la forma en la que Peter se derramaba dentro de sus pantalones, trepado encima de su pierna derecha.

— Wow...eso fue muy lindo — le dijo en el oído, a un chico manchado de semen y avergonzado — ¿Te sientes mejor?

Peter se quedó con la nariz enterrada en su hombro, musitando un tímido "si, gracias". Las profanadas patitas del chico los envolvieron a ambos en un cálido abrazo que los mantenía juntos, mientras, sintiéndose satisfecho de su trabajo cuando los colmillos bebé del niño, raspaban suavemente la piel de su cuello, se puso a proporcionarle algo de confort y mesura.


	31. Falta uno (Ironspideysterio)

* * *

Para ser justos, no es que Peter no viera lo que Quentin y Tony se traían.

Bueno, tampoco significaba que fuera una exposición descarada y sinvergüenza. Quentin era muy pragmático, paseándose por ahí con su porte felino y cuellos altos. El señor Stark igual de elegante, pero más presto a los chistes.

Lo que pasaba, era que Peter observaba demasiado, quizá los miraba más de lo debido y notaba ciertas…cosas como;

La mano del señor Stark que recaía sobre el muslo del señor Beck, que parecería un gesto amistoso o un despliegue de camaradería, pero los dedos de Tony iba de arriba debajo de forma lenta y casi imperceptible, abandonando los lineamientos generales e invadiendo un espacio que a cualquiera le parecería demasiado escandaloso. Los ojos de Quentin se desviaban a esa zona cerca de la ingle al sentirlo, pero volvían a los ejecutivos cuando se daba cuenta que en realidad no le molestaba sino todo lo contrario.

El flirteo constante de Tony, que, en general podría apostar a qué solo se trataba de su carácter innato, pero cuando se trataba de Quentin, era muy marcado, más sugestivo, que podría parecer hasta cierto modo invitación.

Pepper le tendió una regañiza a Tony cuando no se presentó en la conferencia de prensa. Y como no podían decir que solo se trató de su irresponsabilidad, hicieron una buena coartada con testigos pagados. Pero Tony dijo:

— Yo creo que lo que debemos decir es que estábamos Quentin y yo solos…en la isla

Las facciones de Quentin no se inmutaron, y solo le tiró el iPad en la mesa antes de irse.

Era cosa de ellos dos, Peter lo entendía, pero no podía eludir la sensación de querer estar en ese jugueteo que se traían. Sabía que si continuaban, toda esa cosa iba a ser bastante para los dos y probablemente terminaran besándose contra la mesa del laboratorio algún día.

Ambos era increíbles a su manera, Quentin más serio y apático, pero ferozmente atractivo, y Tony endemoniadamente accesible.

Cuando le contó a Ned que tanto estaba babeando por ambos, él le dijo algo como:

— Alguno te debe gustar aunque sea un poco más

Pero Peter sentía que desfacellia con ellos, si bien de formas diferentes, con la misma intensidad.

Esperaba que se le pasará pronto, que solo fuera su atolondrada adolescencia, no tenía que meterse dónde nadie lo llamaba, por Dios, no era ni de su incumbencia ese juego de tira y afloja, quizá y de ahí pudiera surgir algo lindo entre ellos dos, pero, es que esas fantasías donde él estaba en medio de todo, diciendo un nombre y luego el otro, no lo dejaban en paz, y esperaba se diluyeran pronto, o se volvería completamente loco.


	32. Lo demás puede esperar (Spiderio)

* * *

Peter no sabe realmente como terminó enjaulado en esto. Bueno, si, era bastante zorra. Y él...algo que le parecía no típico pero lo suficientemente bueno para seguirlo.

A decir verdad, lo que no recordaba era como empezó todo. ¿Él lo sugirió? ¿O solo se dedicó a seguirlo como un cachorrito? ¿Quien de los dos vio primero a quien? y, ¿Quien de los dos supo primero que hacer?

Había tantas preguntas que probablemente ahora no tenían cabida, y que muy posiblemente cuando todo terminara las olvidaría. Pero se merecía algo de crédito, en su muy humilde opinión, no era fácil pensar cuando Praga estaba siendo destruido por un enorme monstruo de agua, y algo más que de ahí emergió, sobre todo cuando se lo estaban cogiendo muy bien.

Era un extraño, uno que no le había dicho su nombre ni nacionalidad, y si se la había dicho, bueno era complicado sostener el pensamiento cuando sus dedos jodiendolo eran más relevantes, más gruesos, más caóticos.

Apenas se podía sostener de la pared en ese pequeño callejón que encontraron para ellos, no tenía sílabas a las cuales gemir, pero se confirmaba con repetir en un tono ansioso y groseramente religiosos "Dios"

Una parte de él, la más lejana y ahora la menos racional, se sentía mal por no estar haciendo algo, por quedarse con un desconocido a dejarse follar, mientras oía con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia un muro caer tras otro.

— Oh, oh, s-si...si si

Los dígitos se incrustaron más en su maltratado agujero, que estaba chorreando por el sobre de lubricante ya usado.

Durante sus cortos años de vida, aprendió que para pedir un favor había que mostrar algo equiparable. Por eso se inclinó sobre la dura roca de suelo adusto y sorbió de dónde ese hombre excepcionalmente mayor le indicaba, mordió entre sus muslos cuando tironeó de sus hebras y acarició la longitud con su boca cuando le marcó el ritmo. Al cabo de unos minutos él tenía que limpiarse la boca y el otro le debía un favor.

No tenían condón, pero joder que Peter quería correrse, por suerte, el otro hombre, (si, así decidió llamarlo) tenía una mano y un sobre de lubricante previamente usado. Fue su turno de inclinarse para abrirle como correspondía, su aliento caliente le erizó la piel al contacto con su sensible agujero y una lámina tentativa lo desconectó de la realidad.

Era solo un desliz, como, la mayoría de los que a menudo cometía, hoy iba a disfrutarlo y mañana sería otro, así eran las cosas desde que Tony se fue. No obstante, luego de que Fury lo raptara infiltrándose vaya a saber Dios cómo, en su habitación y lo llevará a regañadientes para S.H.I.E.L.D podría jurar que el rostro del señor Beck, no era del todo desentendido para él.


	33. Simplemente no puedo decirle que no (Starker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Modificación corporal.  
> Peter es un mutante.

* * *

Las piernas de Tony se abrieron involuntariamente, era un alivio considerando que había estado presionando la cabeza del chico sin querer. Quiso disculparse, pero tenía la carne muy endeble como para contestar.

Se aferró a las sábanas, su cuerpo caminó en los hilos del placer fragmentado con autómata, sus músculos se tensaban, y por momentos debía concentrarse en soltar los nervios o tendría un calambre.

La boquita del chico era una cosita demencial, no sabía lo que hacía, lo sentía, pero no temía intentar nada. Sus colmillo rasguñaban parte de su ingle pero entendía que mantenerlos lejos era esencial cuando... ponía atención ahí...ahí donde estaba más mojado de lo que alguna vez recordaba.

— O-oh... bebé — suspiró, porque tenía un dedo dentro y dos pares de labios alrededor de su agujero. Los ojos del chico, los dos más grandes y expresivos de los seis lo miraron, Tony vio el reflejo en sus córneas bermejas, miró sus pupilas latir de deseo, y entonces tironeó de él para que se levantara.

Era un bebito que buscaba un lugar donde frotarse, un agujero carnoso para aliviar un poco la tensión en su pequeño miembro, que también había adquirido una forma diferente, más suave y sonrosado, con un eje que se ajustaba en la punta pero se extendía hacia la raíz.

Tony lo invitó, le indicó como y a qué ritmo molerse.

— A-ahh ¡señor Stark! — gimió apretando una de sus labios contra el colmillo superior. Estaba más sensible, si, no era algo fortuito, también era la mordida, maldita cosa. Malditos los que lo encerraron junto con los gemelos Maximoff. Malditos los que experimentaron con él y arañas potencialmente peligrosas.

Lo rescató, no le prometió cura porque él sabía cómo hacerlo, pero hasta la fecha se mantenía encerrado en su laboratorio como una rata, buscando, y volviendo a ello. Quería jurarle que lo traería de vuelta a la normalidad, pero si no, no paraba de recordarle que era la cosa más perfecta del mundo, que iba a cuidarlo y vamos, Hulk permeaba sus existencias con la suya, vivía en un mundo donde eso no era del todo extraño, hasta le hizo un traje, Iron Spider con protección para sus pequeñas patitas afelpadas incluida.

Parte de lo que le hicieron luego de convertirlo en el hombre araña, fue poner su capacidad sensorial al cien. Más o menos cada seis meses Peter sufría, sufría mucho, algo como mucho calor y muchas ganas de sexo, simplemente no podía controlarlo, y bueno, podía no volverse loco solo con su mano, pero ese día en específico Peter, bueno y sano, le expresó que no quería pasar ello solo, que de verdad, de verdad necesitaba a alguien.

Esa era la "poderosa" razón de eso. Simplemente Tony era muy débil. Simplemente no podía decirle no a Peter. Y simplemente solo quería hacerlo feliz, porque ya había sufrido mucho, y porque tan solo le hacía falta un filamento de miel expresado en cariño.


	34. Polos opuestos se atraen (Quentony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No esperes ver aquí a Peter

* * *

Tony hablando demasiado. Lo había aprendido a la mala, y no, no era ese tanto el problema, estaba medianamente acostumbrado, Wade solía hacerlo, era un jodido disco rayado.

Pero con Tony era algo divergente y atípico. Ser diferente se sentía distinto con Wade que con Tony, bien, claro que el follar con uno influía, pero siendo con Stark era más irritante que curioso.

Él también hablaba, pero sabía su lugar, sabía que no a mitad de una pelea, sabía que no en medio de una junta con referencias a ACDC, no, él hablaba en su momento, cuándo había terminado de trabajar y Stark le ofrecía una copa, así que, acostumbrado al orden, era irritante tener que aceptar y aspirar de la existencia de Stark.

No sé odiaban, pero antes de todo esa cosa caótica de sentimientos, preferían mantener distancia. A Quentin, inclinado de por si a su carácter inequívocamente frívolo y gélido, no le gustaba el contacto físico, Tony sin embargo se la pasaba apoyándose en su hombro y repasando su espalda cuando les tocaba hablar. No era algo personal, lo entendía, pero eso no esfumaba las ganas de decirle que, un paso más allá por favor.

Realmente, por su historia juntos, entender que algo ahí repiqueteaba dentro suyo al verlo fue tan sorprendería para el como lo fue para el mismo Tony. El trabajo los hizo cercanos y la cercanía trajo consigo disputas, pero luego Quentin estaba contra la pared y Stark metido entre su boca.

— Uh.. ¿Raro? ¿Fue raro cierto? — preguntó Tony apenas lo dejó mantener el equilibrio de su aliento, pero Quentin respondió:

— No, no lo fue

Antes de, claro, volver a empujarlo hacia si mismo, rodeando su cuello para mantener el calor en sus cuerpos, el espacio donde no cabría ni un alfiler, y así, no gruñirse por un segundo.

— Escucha, si fue raro — le dijo Beck al siguiente día que le había llevado un café. Interesante, ya que nunca se había preocupado en eso mientras compraba en la tienda. Tony lo notó, por supuesto, y le dio una risa mientras aceptaba el gesto.

— Creí que había sido sexy

— Lo fue, pero eres...

— Tu jefe, ¿Eso no lo hace más sexy?

Quentin suspiro, como cuando Tony saltaba hacía Hammer con uno de sus chistes y sabía que tendrían que remediarlo después entre él y Pepper.

— La cosa es, que tengo putos sentimientos por ti, y necesito saber qué carajos va a pasar aquí, porque yo tengo un montón de proyectos y no pienso jugar a eso de responderte mensajes cada dos horas para hacerme el interesante

Tony quiso reprimir unas sonrisa, mierda que lo intentó, pero ella se estiró sobre sus labios y luego no sé arrepintió, porqué era el contacto más cercano que había tenido a Beck y todo su espectro de emociones.

— Ven a una cita conmigo

— Tony...

— Aqua Velva — dijo de pronto

— ¿Disculpa?

— Quiero llevarte por un Aqua Velva

— ¿Cómo es que...? — preguntó, o algo así, perdiéndose un segundo en si mismo, tanto que no vio cuando Tony se encogió de hombros.

Esa noche Tony lo llevó, y por primera vez solo...hablaron, y fue agradable, Quentin incluso se imaginó que podría repetirse. Ese día la idea era vaga y hasta infantil, pero lo hizo, fueron por un desayuno y luego por un trago, se besaron unas cuantas veces y otras no, era así.

No tuvieron una tórrida historia de amor, y Quentin no es que esperara más, era un adulto, lo sabía, la vida real era un poco más contemplativa, el amor romántico era una cosa para adolescentes que creían que debe ser agobiante y enloquecedor, pero el sabía que en verdad que era una cosa más suave y llevadera, no era una droga, era un te de canela con manzana que te tomas por el mero gusto de hacerlo. Por eso, lo que vivió durante los primeros meses de relación, fue una cosa que rompía todo principio fundamental primeramente planteado con la edad.

Principalmente porque Tony sabía de verdad como ser espontáneo, era una jodida fantasía andante, era la persona que le amarraba las manos con la corbata y le hacía sentir que no eran dos ridículos jugando a Anastasia y Gray, o quizá si pero, con él no le importaría, era el que lo hacía abrirse de piernas sobre el escritorio el olvidarse de que no estaba en una película porno.

Uno podría decir que, increíble, Quentin Beck se tenía ganada la lotería con ese hombre, bueno, ese pensamiento no era nada menos que alejado de la realidad, porque algo de lo que Tony le hacía era parte del problema. Por qué a veces creía, no estaban enamorados, dos personas como ellos nunca lo estarían, solo era la dopamina, solo era ese primer periodo romántico y sobrecogedor, quizá y hasta solo era que Tony sabía cómo follarlo muy bien. Y entonces no estaba ahí por lo que deberían, era la manifestación natural de deseo y eso...

Tony tampoco estaba acostumbrado al compromiso, era un tipo más efímero y que rechazaba el quietismo, le gustaba la adrenalina, las cosas de una noche, Quentin no podía darle eso, no podía todos los días ser LSD para el cuerpo, por ende, eventualmente Tony se aburriría y ello terminaría.

No eran los motivos correctos ni las personas indicadas, salir a pasear era estresante por las cámaras, y él podría ser bueno pero no eterno.

Él ya había firmado su sentencia de muerte, hace años todo lo que pudiera pensar sería eso, y hoy la idea todavía lo visitaba de vez en vez, pero levantarse preocupado por las noches porque Tony tenía un ataque de ansiedad no era solo la fría cara del buen sexo, estar hecho una bola de rabia llorosa e impotente, echarse para atrás, gritarle a Tony que se fuera porque no quería que lo viera así, y finalmente, no soportarlo más, sentirse un humano mientras Tony lo dejaba sollozar en su hombro, gritar y hacer todo el escándalo que quisiera, al tiempo que le decía que todo estaría bien.

No podría ser solo deseo si disfrutaba ir a caminar con él, ponerse hablar, si lo que era íntimo significaba charlar, y Tony no podría estar aburrido, no después de 4 años, no mientras estaba pidiéndole matrimonio con su característica forma casual y despreocupada, teniendo un almuerzo rápido porque el trabajo los esperaba y después de decirle

— ¿Y si nos casamos?

Le preguntara a Happy si aún tenía el anillo. Y casi ponerlo a llorar como un mocoso de 6 años mientras sostenía su plato de ensalada e intentaba tragar los champiñones.

Le alzó el dedo y cuando intentaron festejar con Tony entre sus pantalones, fue Stark mismo quien se dio cuenta lo sensible que estaba. Así que solo, se quedó.

Se quedó a pesar de todo. Y se quedó para siempre. Con su mal genio y su apática forma de amar. Pero lo hizo.


	35. ¡Cumplido! (Spiderio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Uso de Ovipositor

* * *

Tras su oído, Peter siente la tensión anticipada de los que están haciendo. No puede ver qué o donde Beck ha puesto su atención, pero puede imaginarlo. Y de alguna forma es obscenamente caliente.

Respira lento y pesado sobre la sábana de su almohada, la idea fue suya pero Quentin lo ha puesto a cuatro patas, solo que tres dedos fueron mucho para él y terminó cediendo con el pecho tendido sobre la cama.

Ahora, está expuesto y se siente suelto por todas partes. Piensa que puede pasar al siguiente nivel, así que murmura:

— Estoy listo

Mira sobre su hombro, y ve a Quentin tomar el juguete pegajoso que ya está relleno con eso que ninguno de ellos dos había creído que podía ser tan caliente.

Tiene una forma fálica, incluso Peter había pensado en alguna manera para colocarlo en la cadera de Quentin, pero si bien si era posible encontrar una manera, también estaba demasiado muerto de ganas por probarlo.

Lo vio en Internet, conjuntamente a la picadura de araña, Peter había fantaseado múltiples veces con algo así. Algo más real, algo que el mismo veneno no le había dado, y se quedaba como una fantasía en el fondo de su cabeza. Pero cundo vio el ovopositor, cuando se vio estúpido a si mismo por no haber pensado en algo así antes, esa idea cobró vida con más fuerza y temblado, tuvo que revelárselo a Beck.

Justo ahora, probando cosas nuevas, no se arrepiente, solo tiene la punta del dispositivo sobre uno de sus glúteos, y se sentía latir de anticipación.

Las caderas de Peter se mueven, revelando que está ansioso, y siente la sonrisa del bastardo de su novio contra el omóplato de su espalda.

— ¿Lo quieres? — pregunta Quentin cerca de su oído, con su voz goteando lujuria

— A-ah si, por favor

La punta se recorre hasta su agujero tenso y apretado, inconsciente hecha hacia atrás el culo, esperando que Beck deje de jugar.

La gruesa mano de su novio repasa su trasero y le proporciona un buen golpe antes de preguntar:

— ¿Qué eres bebé?

Peter vacila un segundo, pero luego escupe esas palabras que ni en sus sueños más húmedos podían sonar así de obscenas.

— U-una perrita de cría

— Eso es, buen chico

Finalmente, Quentin no lo hace esperar e introduce lento pero seguro el juguete húmedo a su pequeño agujero. Peter gime como lo que dijo que era, no se avergüenza, Beck sabía lo vocal que podía ser en medio del sexo, y siendo sincero le encantaba.

Los dedos de Quentin masajean suavemente la circunferencia una vez que llega a una porción razonable, frotando de arriba a abajo para que el primer huevo llegue a su cuerpo.

Lo hace, lo sabe por la forma caótica y sorprendida en la que Peter gime, detectando la sensación sobre su trasero aupado.

El primer huevo gelatinoso lo abre lentamente, Quentin no puede verlo ahora, pero está estirado y Peter no hace más que jadear como una puta.

— Ah, oh Dios

El siguiente llega segundos después, luego de comprobar que Peter no se esté quejando por algo que no sea placer, entonces vuelve a recorrer sus dígitos por el eje del ovopositor e inserta uno más en la ya abierta entrada del chico.

— Con eso es suficiente

Pero Peter gime con algo que adivina puede ser inconformidad, ve como tiembla y separa las piernas.

— Nhg ah, no, más... — jadea, está cerca, ambos se dan cuenta rápidamente — m-méteme uno más — suplica con sus paredes contrayéndose contra los huevos implantados — Mhg, por favor... siempre me he imaginado-

Peter se detiene a media oración, nervioso y avergonzado. Quentin lo mira, y al verlo reticente se acerca a acariciar suavemente la empapada polla de su novio. Él grita lloroso y muy cerca de llegar.

— ¿Imaginaste que bebé? Dime

Peter niega, pero sabe que Beck no se detendrá hasta que se lo diga, así que no tienen opción y habla.

— Y- yo... — comienza con un resuello y Quentin le da un poco de tregua — siempre he imaginado que... me follas y, y luego, uhg, me crías como tu pequeña perra araña cuando...cuando... a-ah papi por favor voy a venir solo pensando en eso

Quentin ríe quedamente, tomando el juguete y empujando el último huevo hacia adentro, Peter grita al sentir que está realmente dentro de su cuerpo y cuando Beck aleja el ovopositor, mira los bordes hinchados del agujero mojado de Peter palpitando por derredor de esas suaves circunferencias.

Su novio está demasiado relleno como para follarlo ahora, por eso, lo toma suavemente del pecho para que se levante y se coloque de rodillas.

Se inserta entre sus muslos trémulos y él sabe que debe cerrar las piernas, la polla de Quentin frota debajo de sus bolas pesadas y rechinan en el perineo, cuando empieza a moverse a un ritmo que se debatía entre lo errático y lo parsimonioso.

— Ahh...si mi amor, si — musita Peter, sintiendo que lo halan de las caderas, y conforme pasa el tiempo gime como un cachorro en celo, llora incoherencias y el placer de vuelve inhumano y casi doloroso — Dios, Dios Dios, señor Beck a-ah estoy tan lleno, estoy tan cerca, u-uhg

Quentin sigue follandose las delgadas piernas de su chico, respirando pesado encima de uno de sus hombros, siente el orgasmo empujando en la carne de su novio, se traga el espectáculo hasta que finalmente, Peter grita un "Si, amor, si" su cuerpo entero vibra y Beck se pierde en la desquiciante visión de los pequeños espasmos en su agujero que empujar los huevos hacía afuera, tirándolos junto a una buena cantidad de esa sustancia que hizo resbaladizas las cosas en primer lugar.

Momentos después, es Quentin quien se derrama entre sus piernas.

Y tal vez no era el grado de realidad que Peter quería, pero desmadejado encima del colchón con los huevos chorreando sobre la sábana, pensó, que por ahora era suficiente.


	36. Probar, si, eso (Starker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Lactofilia

* * *

Tony había perdido a su cachorro. Fue un momento doloroso, fue algo que durante un tiempo le quitó el sentido. Pero luego, conoció a Peter Parker, era un chiquillo y él bien podría ser su padre.

Era un mocoso atolondrado y lleno de vida, esa que le hacía falta a Tony. Pasaron tiempo juntos en el taller y Stark le enseñó a arreglar autos. Sin darse cuenta que uno estaba reemplazando al padre que perdió y otro adoptando al bebé que no pudo cuidar.

Dijimos, eso, inconscientemente lo adoptó. Inconscientemente lo quería ahí, con él, quería cuidarlo y limpiarle la boca al comer. Todas esas cosas que con su cachorro no pudo y no podría hacer.

Peter terminó durmiendo en su cama, abrazando la cintura de Tony porque dormir solo todavía era conflictivo. Stark lo cogía contra su pecho, enterrando la nariz en su cabello y jurando que nunca, nunca le pasaría nada a él.

Para ese entonces, Tony todavía lactaba, no tenía el estímulo del bebé, pero tardaba en cesar, entonces vagaba por la vida dolorido y mojado. Y Peter lo veía, Peter a veces terminaba perdido en lo que sus ojos, en ocasiones desviados reparaban. Peter apretaba los labios y miraba la leche que escurría cuando Tony decidía andar sin camisa, y sabía que no era su edad ni su tiempo, pero la curiosidad era innata y la intriga enormes garras afiladas. Su lengua cosquilleaba atraída y sentía ese puñetero impulso de ir, no importarle una mierda lo que Tony pensará y-

Probar...si, eso. Quería, si, lo necesitaba.


	37. Otras formas (Quentin Beck/Quentin Beck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin vio de primera mano que tratar de quitarle las gafas a Peter no resultó. Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera otras formas. U otros mundos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mención Ironspideysterio

* * *

Quentin se desploma como un fideo sobre el suelo, olvidando un segundo donde o por qué, solo se retuerce haciendo exactamente lo que el otro quiere. Una mano tira de su hinchado pezón y él se remueve derramándose sobre su estómago.

No recuerda cuanto tiempo llevan así, pero entonces su voz, si, eso era, suya, gruñe un "seis". Él suplica que se detenga, y entonces siente una palmada en el trasero, ligeramente incomodo cuando Beck le retira el plug con el que había estado relleno.

Se le hace difícil creer que su captor es él, con barba y carácter de desquiciado, atrapándolo para tenerlo encadenado de un pie, intentando desesperadamente que le entregue las gafas de Stark, gafas que en ningún punto de lo que llevaba saliendo con Tony le habían causado problemas, pero ese Quentin, el que le mostró la muerte de su novio de la forma escalofriantemente vivida en la que sabía su tecnología podía hacer, parecía trastornado y obsesivo.

El día que se apareció en su oficina, Tony no pudo detenerlo, tampoco Peter, pero sabía que no tardarían en llegar, y probablemente su versión enferma y rota también, por la manera desesperada en la que trataba de sacarle información.

El otro Quentin, el que esta demente y por conveniencia narrativa llamaremos Beck, decíamos, se cernió sobre Quentin, alzando un poco mas su cuello de tortuga y tirando dolorosamente delicioso de la protuberancia de su pezón. Acarició suavemente, tan suave que tratándose de él era de no creerse, su agujero suelto y húmedo, crispando los nervios de Quentin.

— A-ah... no, para ya por favor

— ¿No quieres? — preguntó Beck halando lento del lóbulo de su oreja. Quentin negó con la sobreestimulación apretándole las entrañas y gritó cuando una fría mano se removió rápido alrededor de su polla gastada

— ¡D-duele! A-ah demasiado, demasiado

— Pero mira el desastre que hiciste — apunta, no de forma literal, pero Quentin sabe que habla del concreto arruinado bajo suyo con sus propios fluidos — Nunca me hubiera imaginado que una de mis múltiples versiones fuera tan puta

Quentin se retuerce debajo de ese cuerpo igual al suyo, pero que estando encerrado sabrá Dios donde, jura que no puede ser él.

— ¿Por eso estas con esos dos? ¿Mhm? Con el bastardo de Stark y ese chico Parker, no tengo suficiente con una polla así que buscas dos ¿No?

Quentin no sabe cuando ha comenzado a llorar, curioso ya que no se siente especialmente afligido, pero esta humillado, abierto y exhausto.

Beck se abre el pantalón, Quentin lo sabe por el sonido chirriante de la bragueta, listo para terminar de romperlo, una mano tira de la espuma de su cabello, lo mantiene firme en cuatro con el culo aupado y listo para su placer, y entonces, entra lentamente.

Quentin se queja, arañando el suelo debajo de su usada figura. Y luego comienza, no de forma lenta o considerada o paulatina, sino que Beck se entierra en sus caderas firme y demasiado rápido para su propio bien.

— N-no... no tan rápido ¡Dios!

— Déjame probar... si al menos tenemos algo en común... — Beck propone sin detenerse, cogiendo el plug olvidado a lado de su pantorrilla y colocándolo debajo del enrojecido glande de Quentin, lo enciende y el otro se revuelve quejicosamente.

— U-uh... mier...da ah, ah, ah — gime frenéticamente tratando de alejarse de las delirantes vibraciones, pero no puede.

— Eso es, mira que buen chico eres —

Quentin, pierde el porte elegante que durante años lo ha caracterizado como socio y pareja del señor Stark, lo pierde inclusive igual que cuando deja que Stark y Peter hagan con él lo que se les venga en gana. Siente traicionarlos, pero no lo iba a negar, esta disfrutándolo, aunque sea un poco.

— Vamos Quentin — pide errático su otra voz que lo folla con brío, mientras lo monta de forma fría y calculadora, porque son la misma persona y cree que sabe lo que le gusta. No se equivoca al respecto, sin embargo — dime donde están, y te daré lo que sea. Vamos ¿Quien mejor que yo para darte lo que quieras?

— Mhg, uhg ahh... — incluso aunque tuviese intenciones de decirle, aunque estuviese cegado y no viera que el darle las gafas es un potencial peligro, no podría, porque ahora tiene la mente demasiado embotada.

Beck se pierde en como Quentin irradia esa energía ansiosa y desesperada, cuando finalmente le toma demasiado poco tiempo para volver a venir. Solo que esta vez no hay ni una gota, un orgasmo seco y aunque Beck sigue ferozmente duro dentro de su caliente agujero, sale. — Parece que siete es tu limite — comenta, pegándole otra palmada — si no me dices donde tiene las gafas, voy a empezar a creer que esto te gusta.


	38. Confort (IronDad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, pero también AMO el concepto de relación padre/hijo, es tan hermoso.

* * *

Peter sintió que por mucho que quisiera exhalar todo estaba atorado bajo el pecho. Le dolía la garganta, y no es que estuviese enfermo, simplemente eran los estragos de un pésimo día, uno que no quería remitir desde que llegó a la torre Stark y miró las noticias.

— Está bien — dijo el señor Stark por segunda vez. Quizá fuera la experiencia o tal vez la intuición, pero lo notó, Tony vio que su pecho estaba contraído, y apretaba la mandíbula sin sentido — es natural, no puedes salvar a todo el mundo pero-

— ¡No, no está bien! — estalló tan de repente que Tony tuvo que dar dos pisadas hacía atrás.

Peter lucía furioso, pero se mantenía muy lejos de realmente estarlo. O quizá si, pero consigo mismo. Odiando todo lo que hizo o no hizo o lo que ha dejado de hacer. Solo quería tirarse al piso a llorar, patear un mueble o hacerle caso a esa puñetera necesidad de romper algo. Pero tenía 16 y ya era un chico maduro, era el héroe que los noticieros perseguían para hacer una entrevista, era el muchacho que atrapó a Adrián Toomes, y era el vengador que justo ahora estaba parado frente a Iron Man.

Sus dientes chirriaban atrapando todo lo que no se sentía en posición para decir o pedir. Porque teóricamente era un niño grande, tenía edad suficiente para salir a detener ladrones de bancos, pensaba, tenía también la edad suficiente para sobrellevar lo que viene no implícito en su vida heroica.

No quería esto, no quería quebrarse en cachitos y menos frente a Tony, ni siquiera quería hablar, pero entendía que el señor Stark era a veces como una madre preocupada y no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le diga eso que empujaba a través de su lengua punzante para salir.

— Lo estoy intentando ¿De acuerdo? — comenzó trémulo y desordenado, pensando que se veía muy ridículo tratando de contener el llanto — quiero ser bueno y dar lo mejor de mi, pero a veces esto es estresante y es demasiado, y trato de ser un buen héroe, pero también tengo una vida, pero no quiero defraudarlo a usted y y-yo

En la recta final, su voz explotó en cientos de frágiles pedazos, él gruñó importante por ni siquiera poder con el llanto, pero el empujaba y se escurría, así que con la cara enrojecida, se cubrió el semblante con las manos para ponerse a llorar.

Se ahogó tras el intento de retenerlo, o de, mínimo, capturar el ruido patético, solo pidiendo que el universo colapsara justo ahora. Estaba avergonzado de llorar frente a su ídolo, era una jodida mierda. Pero sus eran las cosas.

— Oh chico... — murmuró Tony en voz minúscula y queda, Peter no lo vio, porque no quería quitarse las manos de rostro, pero escuchaba sus pasos y luego una palma en su cabeza que lo acercaba suavemente a su cuerpo — Yo nunca te pedí llevar el mundo en la espalda

Peter sollozó, hecho una bolita de nervios sensibles y temblorosos, llorando tan fuerte que no se le escapó un sonido y se aferró al saco del traje del señor Stark, que en ese instante estaba acariciando su espalda parsimonioso.

— Solo quería ser como usted

— Y yo te dije que fueras mejor — le dijo cariñosamente, sin dejar de maniobrar sus dedos con caricias ligeras encima de la espuma de su cabello y columna — la última que intente salvar todo el universo termine con trastorno de estrés post traumático

No quería soltar a Tony, sentía que de hacerlo, en cualquier momento podría derrumbarse, estaba fatigado y frustrado, le pesaba cada hueso y pensar se había vuelto un problema hace algún tiempo.

"Respira" dijo el señor Stark, presionando un beso en el centro de su cabeza.

Peter cerró los ojos, apagándose un momento, y dejándose llevar por el tacto cálido de Tony, que es como una suave ola que se cierne sobre sus pies en medio de la paya. Se sentía bien, se sentía como no obligado a ser lo que los medios le piden que sea. Se sentía bien algo recíproco, que si, que él puede resolver los problemas de los demás, pero que también tiene a alguien que le ayude con los suyos, que entiende que es solo un muchacho que se viste con los colores de la bandera, que es un humano, se rompe y a veces todo es mucho y lo mucho es demasiado y eso...eso está bien.

Solo es un mal día, dijo Tony, pero vamos a arreglarlo juntos.


	39. Uno siempre vuelve a donde es feliz (Quentony / Spiderio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infidelidad

* * *

Peter está feliz de que su novio y el señor Stark por fin se llevaran bien. Antes de eso, cuando presentarse fue caótico y hablar era con lengua beligerante, su relación estaba tensionada como un hilo conductor.

La inquietud e incomodidad caía sobre ellos como una pesada sombra, con chistes mordaces y crueles.

Pero de un tiempo para acá, Quentin y Tony eran capaces de hablar amablemente.

Peter piensa que es porque han resuelto sus diferencias. Y si, básicamente eso. Pero Peter es ingenuo, es inocente y no conoce de malicia ni en su dirección ni en la de nadie.

Por eso, cuando su novio sale con el señor Stark. Cuando él se pone feliz porque no están peleando, no se imagina que del otro lado de la ciudad, Quentin estaría sobre la barbaridad de su cama, abierto de piernas mientras recibe el incesante golpeteo de Tony.

Acostarse con tu ex a espaldas de tu novio no era el ejemplo más acertado de buena conducta. Pero Tony era terco y fastidioso, sabía lo que quería y hacía de todo para obtenerlo. Y aunque Quentin era de carácter inamovible, no era como que no deseara.

Se rendía fácilmente al delirio de incansables estocadas que una vez, durante su relación ya pasada, lo fueron todo.

Tony husmeaba en su cuello y el se sentía parte de otra realidad. De otro tiempo en el que nunca terminaron y solo hacían las cosas de pareja. Porque el tiempo pasaba, pero Tony lo conocía tan bien, sabía dónde le gustaba y como le gustaba.

— A-ah...Tony, Peter...Peter puede venir — sobre todo ese día, que Tony había decidido cogérselo en el taller.

— ¿Se supone que es una mala noticia? — preguntó, frotando la punta de su miembro sin querer detenerse.

Quentin no sabía quién había dado el primer paso o quién había roto la brecha. Y tal vez después habría tiempo para el arrepentimiento. Pero no ahora.

— N-no...esto no está bien — decía por el mejor afán de sentirse menos cruel. Tener la sensación de que esto se le salió se las manos, que si quiso hacer algo al respecto, pero Tony y él sabían la verdad.

— No vamos a seguir jugando... — murmuró Stark en la base de su cuello — tu siempre te vas a hacer el fuerte, pretendiendo que esto no te gusta, pero vas a volver a mi, siempre vuelves a mi

Peter no era estúpido, un día, iba a entrar por la puerta y lo iba a descubrir, incluso si lo sabía ya, no le sorprendería, pero solo quería un poco más de tiempo antes de encararlo. Porque estaba seguro que amaba a Peter. Pero también, que era muy débil por Tony.


	40. Reforzar lazos (Starker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lactofilia. Incest, Peter es hijo adoptivo de Tony

* * *

Peter está sobre sus puntas resoplando en el centro de la habitación. No quiere hacer contacto visual, tampoco Tony. Era esa la cosa.

Tony rebusca algo inteligente que decir, nada sarcástico porque por muy estúpido de fuera de nacimiento, entiende que no es el momento, ni hora ni situación.

En cambio, mira bruscamente para todos lados, hasta que finalmente se le queda viendo a Peter, esperando que le corresponda, pero él sigue inamovible.

— Escucha — comienza vacilando de qué tan loco vaya a sonar, pero está harto de todo lo que está sucediendo — quizá y... si, esto es lo que necesitamos. Tal vez... No lo sé pero... tu quieres y yo estoy dispuesto a probar

En realidad, no es como que supiera, su conocimiento acerca del tema estaba basado en películas y sitios de internet, pero en su mente sonaba lógico y realista.

Peter había estado hecho una bolita de irritación y nervios crispados desde que nació el otro bebé, encerrándose en si mismo porque no quería nada más. Varia veces Tony intentó hablar con él, nunca había tenido hermanos, pero por conocidos suyos sabía que usualmente el anfitrión se siente relegado. Y todavía amaba a Peter tanto como quería al nuevo, le dolía verlo así.

Y por eso, en cabeza era una buena alternativa, crear los lazos que no tuvo con Peter, más cuando lo había descubierto mirando en su dirección más de lo cuenta, esas veces en las que amamantaba.

En su mirada, había toda una mezcolanza de sensación, desentrañarlas todas sería fatídico, pero Tony estaba seguro de que al menos había encontrado celos, hambre y curiosidad.

Por eso, luego de darle varias vueltas al asunto, finalmente se decide.

Peter está sonrojado y retorciendo el final de su polo, no quiere hablar desde que la propuesta lo tomó por sorpresa, y Tony está haciendo un esfuerzo grande por llevar la charla a un punto. Si es que eso era una charla.

Se sienta en la cama, recostando su peso sobre una de las almohadas para quedar parcialmente sentado. No podría sostenerlo como lo hace con su hermano, es grande y piensa que también sería incómodo, pero ya se las arreglaran.

— Mira, no te voy a obligar a nada, pero, si tú quieres, aquí estoy y yo no te voy a juzgar

Peter duda, quiere y no se atreve, Tony lo adivina por como sus ojos viajan intermitentemente del piso a su pecho una y otra vez.

Al final, su chico resopla, alzando la vista con brevedad antes de acercarse a pasos tenues como una sombra.

Peter sube y se monta encima de Tony, enmarcando sus caderas con ambas piernas. Para ese punto tiene la cara más roja que un tomate. Todavía no puede hacer contacto visual, pero ya pasará, se convence Stark.

Tony le regala varias caricias relajantes en la espalda y bíceps, tratando de soltarle toda la tensión.

— Todavía te amo Peter — le dice cariñosamente — sigues siendo tan importante para mí como lo es el bebé

— Pero el bebé si es tuyo — musita rasposo.

Tony sabe que Peter tenía sentimientos encontrados con el tema de haber sido adoptado, el bebé no lo era, por supuesto, y eso lo tiene mal.

— Tu también — reafirmar, viéndolo temblar — fuiste tan deseado como lo fue él, por algo estás aquí

Tal vez ese era el problema, Peter estaba celoso del apego que el bebé tenía con Tony, uno que al ser él adoptado a sus tiernos 15 años no pudo tener. Pero por eso estaban ahí ¿no? Esos les ayudaría.

Peter se siente nostálgico, se hace pequeño y ve que quiere que lo mimen, entonces Tony pregunta con cautela:

— ¿Estás listo?

Él no tarda en asentir, al tiempo que se talla un ojo y traga saliva ruidosamente.

Los nervios se enganchan a las manos de Tony, pero aún así, toma el borde de su playera para subirla lo suficiente y exponer su pecho.

Peter los mira con fascinación, Tony ve la contracción en su estómago y le parece interesante. Su boca -la de Peter- se abre con anhelo, acariciando dubitativo la hinchada punta de su húmedo pezón, lo aprieta un poco y se mancha las manos con la sustancia. Tony está lleno y muy listo.

Stark lo deja hacer, es su momento, después de todo.

— Adelante bebé — anima con esa última palabra, para calmarlo.

Él mira a Tony, se muerde el labio y baja finalmente, resoplando trémulo encima de la areola sonrosada, enganchando su pequeña boca caliente a la suave extensión que huele a algo dulce y pacífico.

Tony sisea, contiene un jadeo y se desploma mirando la forma tentativa en la que Peter lame, como un cachorrito.


	41. Como otra persona (Spiderio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infidelidad  
> Mención a Starker

* * *

Quentin trata de mantenerse estable en esa marea de pensamientos, no quiere porque la realidad objetiva duele, pero Peter le había aprendido tan bien a Tony, que es elocuente y le permite quedarse al encuentro de sus caderas.

— ¿Le gusta así señor Beck? — pregunta con sus pequeñas manos tratando de sostener su cadera al memento del empuje. Y él nunca lo llama señor Beck, pero sabe porque está hablando así.

Quentin quiere decirle que no, que se vaya, que estaba dolido y estaba loco, pero el aroma esta tan impregnado en Peter que por momento no lo deja razonar por completo sino sucumbir suavemente a la sensación enfermante.

— Peter basta... — dice sosteniendo su peso, medio aturdido mientras recibe los embates del muchacho.

Peter se cierne sobre su espalda para probar su punto y husmea tímidamente en su cuello.

— ¿No te gusta?

Quentin se balancea en ese espiral de vergüenza, dolor y confusión al ritmo de sus caderas.

— ¿No te gusta como huelo? — insiste Peter — ¿No te gusta que te folle con esta polla que Tony estuvo tocado?

Quentin no quiere pensar, tiene ganas de pegarle una bofetada, pero pedirle que se calle y... oh, haber sido engañado no podía ser tan caliente.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que me hizo? — pregunta el chico, removiéndose hasta que el sonido húmedo sacia sus oídos — ¿Quieres saber cómo me folló?

La cabeza de Beck se pierde en varios movimientos de negación, no quiere, es estresante y abrumador, siente asco y siente traición, pero sabe que Peter no se detendrá.

— No, no Peter no me hagas esto — dice decidido, pero sin intenciones de alejarse, o de al menos hacer algo al respecto.

— ¿No? ¿No quieres saber como me hizo abrirme de piernas para follarme contra su escritorio? ¿No quieres saber a qué sabía su boca?

Peter se inclina e intenta besarlo, él quiere rechazarlo, pero finalmente lo fuerza por la mandíbula y Beck percibe un regusto salino en sus labios, sabe que es de Tony y la idea toma tanta fuerza como para buscarlo de nuevo cuando Peter aleja su boca.

Peter huele, sabe y se mueve como Tony, incluso usa sus gafas y Quentin debería estar llorando en algún rincón porque técnicamente lo engañaron, pero todo es mucho ahora. Y se siente como un jodido desquiciado. No sabe si es el sentimiento de decepción que viene con la infidelidad o los celos rebuscados que buscan la posición de Peter.

— Dilo Quentin, no te contengas — susurra

Quentin no puede, no es tan fuerte, no es tan cuerdo y finalmente se rompe, se dice que después habría tiempo para el duelo y el arrepentimiento, así que se pierde en el aroma, el sabor y el tacto casi replicado, gimiendo rápido y ansioso:

— Tony, Tony, Tony...


	42. Debería haber leído las instrucciones (Spiderio)

* * *

Peter está extendido sobre la cama. Cruzado de piernas y maldiciendo para sus adentros.

Probablemente debía haber tomado las medidas con más seriedad. ¿O se pasó algún punto de las instrucciones? Mierda.

Realmente no quería. Pero como es un producto de la industria, probablemente lo redireccionen con la señorita Potts o peor aún, con su padre. Así que no tiene opciones y por eso está con el número de Quentin tintineando en la pantalla.

No es que fuera realmente una opción. Ni le tuviera la confianza para pedir por algo así, su cariz inamovible todavía le infundir temor, pero era la persona más cercana con la que había mantenido contacto en Stark Industries así que…

Finalmente llama. Esperó paciente y luego Beck contestó tan rápido como solía hacer. Siempre tenía el teléfono a la mano.

— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo Quentin del otro lado de la línea.

— Uh…hola, señor Beck — saludó temblando — ¿Está ocupado?

— Siempre. ¿Qué necesitas?

Suspiró, sintiendo su cara demasiado caliente de la vergüenza. No era el tipo de cosa que le pedirías al encargado de tu pasantía, pero estaba solo.

— Pues…uhmm… algo se atascó — dijo apurándose en no titubear, sabía que a Beck le molestaba la gente que se iba con rodeos.

— Solo dime qué no fue en alguno de los drones del taller.

— ¡No! No nada eso

— ¿Entonces?

Peter removió su garganta queriendo que lo trague la tierra. Oh Dios, oh Dios. ¿Y si colgaba ahora e iba al medico? No, allí llamarían a su padre y-

— Pues… U-uh… ¿Recuerdas la línea de juguetes que sacó Stark Industries el año pasado? — soltó muy mortificado porque probablemente Quentin ya había adivinado que sucedía. Espero, con la piel sensible.

— Ajá y… oh…— mencionó él suavemente, en un tono que no cumplía con su rutinario humor seco — ¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente?

— U-un plug…

Hubo una pausa, corta pero Peter sintió que le habían colgado hasta que escuchó:

— Okay…muy bien… ¿A qué medico quieres que llame?

— ¡No! Justo por eso estoy…te estoy llamando, no quiero ir al médico

Peter tenía la cara tan roja que por un instante se preguntó cómo es que la sangre seguía corriendo por el resto de su cuerpo.

— Oh por Dios chico

— Por favor, ayúdame estoy volviéndome loco y yo no puedo sacarlo y-

— Okay, okay, okay a ver — lo interrumpió — ¿Y dónde se supone que estás?

— En casa… — murmuró, gruñendo — por favor… — repitió más desesperado que queriendo persuadirlo — por favor, y es lo único que te vuelvo a pedir solo…

— ¿Y, como pasó? Tu-

— Uh…ah, ¿Me caí encima? — muy bien, eso sonaba muy estúpido hasta para él. Simplemente era bochornoso.

— Oh por Dios chico, solo dime qué alguien no puso eso a la-

— ¡No! No no no no, no así, fui yo solo…se lo suplico señor Beck

— Llego en 20


	43. Extrañar a papá (Spiderio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alusión a incesto

* * *

Quentin finalmente toma partido. Peter esta temblando sobre la cama en la posición que se le había indicado, doblando la columna de la forma más sexy que conoce.

Beck se acerca y aunque el chico no lo puede ver, siente la caricia sobre su coño por encima de la tela. Resopla, tiene miedo, no es una sorpresa, solo necesita una distracción…solo una.

La mano del señor Beck acaricia encima, se ha preparado antes entonces está mojado, y aunque después de bajarle la ropa decide prepararlo rápidamente con los dedos, no puede evitar contraerse incómodo cuando Quentin no hace más que recorrer a un lado el elástico de la tanga y enterrarse ahí.

— O-oh…señor Beck está muy dentro — murmura cuando su trasero y la cadera chocan conjuntamente, siente su agujero latir contra el estiramiento, pero solo sumerge la cara entre las almohadas.

Quentin no responde, solo comienza a moverse sosteniéndolo por la cintura con una mano solida y decidida. El sonido de rebote lo desmorona y el escozor palpita por todo su cuerpo.

No hablan mucho, no ocupan hacerlo, Quentin continúa insertándose con ahínco, y por momento Peter siente que es demasiado para su agujero usado por primera vez.

Beck no es considerado, no esperaba que lo fuera de todos modos, pero esto definitivamente no se debería estar sintiéndose bien, no debería tener la polla tan húmeda y hasta es un poco humillante.

La dureza rueda en medio de su eje tenso, y ahora si duele de verdad, solo necesita que sea más cuidadoso y-

— E-espere…duele, señor Beck… más lento, más lento por favor

El señor Beck le da unos cuantos embistes desordenados más, antes de retirarse, el borde hinchado de Peter se contrae sobre la nada y gime en medio de la confusión, porque el placer había empezado a emerger en pequeños choques eléctricos.

— U-uh…¿Señor Beck? — pregunta echando la cadera levemente hacia atrás y luego un dedo frota sobre su sensible entrada — a-hh…señor Beck…Quentin…

— ¿Qué pasa Pete? ¿No era demasiado?

Peter se maldice, ya estaba muy entrado en la faena y solo quiere que continúe, se aferra a las sabanas, y se empuja contra los dígitos de Quentin. Bien, puede llegar así, ha llegado con menos y-

— Mira eso — musita el hombre, frotando duro entre la grieta de su trasero — Toda una zorra ¿Qué pensaría tu papi de que su pequeño genio no es nada mas que un chiquillo pervertido?

El chico gime, vuelve a enterrarse en la almohada y.. ¡Oh no! ¿Por qué tenía que decir algo así? ¿Por qué ahora, porque ahí?

— Mmm… ¿Qué diría Tony de su pequeño hijo pidiéndome que lo folle sobre su cama?

Al chico le cuesta pensar, el nuevo ritmo dentro es mas suave y se siente los suficientemente caliente para que entre de nuevo. El aroma en la almohada de su padre no lo deja ser coherente en algo más, quiere decirle que se calle, estaba ahí follando con él para olvidarse de todo, era lo que ocupaba ¿no? Un paliativo, un amortiguador, pero las palabras reptan por su cabeza y jadea. Por eso, porque tal vez no era un maldito degenerado, solo estaba hormonal, caliente, era un adolescente, pero ahora se lo está replanteando.

— ¿Qué haría Tony viéndote así? — dice burlándose del niño, al tiempo que hunde un tercer dedo — ¿Qué pensaría al verte así? ¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres que tu papi te vea?

Peter niega duramente con la cabeza, no para Quentin, sino para él, sintiéndose enfermo, queriendo cosas que no debería y pensando en cosas que no debería.

Rueda las caderas y puede imaginar que no estaba follando con Quentin, era alguien más, alguien que no tendría que tener espacio en ese momento, alguien más familiar, alguien más incorrecto. Gime duro y no sabe cuando vuelve a estar lleno hasta que Beck lo hace estrellarse contra su ingle, pero en ese momento presiona la línea dura de su polla contra la almohada de su padre olfateando su esencia y relegando a quien verdaderamente lo estaba jodiendo a un punto muerto en su cabeza, dejando que otra persona, otra que no debería tome protagonismo en su cabeza, lo envuelva en sus brazos y le tire del pelo.

— ¿Si cariño? ¿Quieres que Tony vea como te coges su almohada como una perra en celo? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta como lo miras?

— ¡Q-Quentin basta! — suplica, va a venir pensando en eso y definitivamente no es lo que debería estar rumiando su cabeza ahora que el agradable cosquilleo pre orgásmico se extiende en su sonrojada polla.

— ¿No te gusta bebé? ¿No te gusta pensar en papi haciéndote rebotar sobre su polla? ¿Mmm?

— Y-ya..ya por favor…

— Siendo su pequeño juguetito… que te use como y cuando quiera

— Mhg… ¡Oh! — arroja el chico instintivamente, separando un poco más el espacio entre sus piernas.

— Eso es corazón abre las piernas como si papá te estuviera follando ¿Eso quieres? ¿Piensas en eso Peter?

Se contiene, no quiere contestar, no puede, todo se siente demasiado bien, pero la nalgada consecuente a su silencio le saca el aliento.

— Contesta

— ¡S-si! Yo..yo pienso — ¡Ah! — grita cuando Beck también empieza a frotar su polla con una mano — Papá… papá… — lloriquea dejándose llevar por sus palabras y un segundo más tarde, derramándose sobre la mano de Quentin.


	44. No es tan divertido (Starker)

* * *

Tony se desplomó sobre la cama como un costal de papas. Sentía los huesos hechos puré y todo parecía demasiado pesado.

Peter, sin embargo, se escabulló a husmear en su cuello, repasando la línea de la yugular mientras se restregaba suavemente contra su pierna.

— Por favor… — murmuró su novio deslizando los dientes por el lóbulo de su oreja — vamos señor Stark

Tony suspiró, acariciándole la espalda y gruñendo por lo bajo.

— Oh, por Dios bebé, dame un respiro — suplico sin siquiera dignarse a abrir los ojos.

Peter siguió balanceándose, no obstante, buscando donde morder y dónde no.

— Vamos, estoy tan duro papi, estoy tan listo — rotó sus cadera y probó su punto empujándose contra Tony — solo uno más

— Bebé créeme que quiero pero…

3 ronda era su límite, estaba cansado y solo quería dormir, pero el chico parecía tan enérgico como si no hubiesen follado ya tres veces.

Peter sonrió y bajó con una tira de besos. Tony se crispo cuando sintió la boca de Peter alrededor de su polla, todavía recuperándose del orgasmo.

Su novio lamió un rato y luego hizo rodar uno de sus testículos contra su pequeña boca, dándole un ligero mordisco que lo puso a sisear.

Finalmente, el chico tomó su rígido miembro y se puso encima de sus caderas, empezando a frotarse contra su polla suave. Y Tony lo dejó estar, viendo de lejos como se contraía sus músculos. Él ni siquiera estaba duro, pero era su novio, ¿Cómo no podría dejarlo?

Bueno, ¿Quiero dijo que tener un novio joven siempre es divertido?


	45. Estrés (Spiderio)

* * *

Quentin entra por un aterciopelado pasillo, y lo primero que nota, no son los tulipanes que Peter compró la semana pasada o el cambio de su sillón favorito, es un telón traslúcido de telilla suave y cálida, que brilla según la reflexión de la luz.

Está algo confundido de lo que está pasando, son largas tiras blancas, filamentos con el grosor de un cabello, atándose por si mismas a las superficies, y conoce perfectamente la casa de Peter, ha estado ahí, así que sabe dónde está el cuarto principal, por el extenso corredor, que paso a paso se va a amontonando en más de varios llamativos hilos. Entrelazándose unos contra otros, nota algunas figuras y lo que se extiende como un telaraña, se traba como seda entre los surcos de sus huellas. 

Las feromonas de Peter lo golpean cuando ha llegado a unos cuantos palmos de la puerta, es dulce y ácido, huele a necesidad, intranquilidad y calma y toda esa ambivalencia lo tiene confundido, quizá si fuese un alfa sabría descifrarlo, pero ahora solo es una bonita maraña, que parece un nido pero, los Omegas no hacen nidos, o bueno, no lo hacen si no están gestando, y Peter absolutamente no podría estar embarazoso, Quentin ha estado de viaje, el sexo no coincidía y un Omega no podía embarazar a otro Omega, así de simple, a no ser que no haya sido él y entonces…no, no, Peter no era así.

Cuando abre la puerta, el aroma se hace más intenso y oh…eso definitivamente es un nido. Enredado en las periferias de la cama una y otra vez, desplegándose como suaves pliegues de tela hacía el exterior y busca a Peter, no es difícil localizarlo porque todavía está arreglando algunas cosas con el material que sale de sus muñecas, sin embargo, al dar con sus ojos, su novio se congela, resalta inamovible, y aleja sus manos del enredo de telarañas como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. 

Se miran por algunos centímetros de tiempo, la garganta del chico sube y luego baja, respira con esos enormes ojos.

— No es lo piensas — dice de una vez, suelta sin más y luego hace todo ese bonito vómito de palabras que lo confunden solo un poco y otra onza — se que esto es extraño, y tal vez quieras explicaciones, pero antes de todo no quiero que pienses que yo…, Umh, no, no, Dios mío eso no, no es lo que pasa ¿De acuerdo? Yo jamás haría, tu sabes, es solo que…

— Peter — lo detiene con calma, luego de entender que el chico no le ha sido infiel — está bien — lo tranquiliza, porque parece a punto de explotar — ¿Qué sucede?

Esta vez, Peter se toma su dulce tiempo, cierra los ojos y se empapa de algo de oxígeno para desgastar. Y en eso, Beck mira algunas de sus prendas que alguna vez olvidó en su apartamento, apiladas en un bonito y cómodo montón.

— Se que esto es raro — comienza — es solo que…he estado muy estresado y yo…y tú…tú estabas muy lejos y no he podido dormir, la escuela y la pasantía me tienen hasta el tope y quería… — una nueva respiración — Saqué toda tu ropa, y me sentí mejor y luego…esto yo…yo… 

— Hey… — vuelve a decir, atemporal a sus palabras, Peter injustificadamente culpable, suspira en su lugar, sin querer verlo — Peter está bien, estar estresado no es ningún delito 

Luego lo abraza y su novio es la pequeña bolita sensible que conocía, arrullando con una mano que tira de su cabello. Lo siente respirar y relajar sus extremidades, y eso le gusta. 

Mira más a fondo a sus alrededores y nota que en realidad, todo es muy bonito. 

Cuando solo escucha el silbido de su nariz moviendo una mota de polvo, se siente mejor y prefiere canalizar su tensión preguntando otra cosa.

— Entonces…¿Es un nido? 

— Bueno — dice, sin soltarse de su cuerpo — si, supongo que sí, perdón por lo de tu ropa 

— Está más que bien 

Peter ríe y forma un espacio entre sus materias , mirando sonríe con esa pequeña boca rosada, besándolo lento y cálido, como un Omega sabía, suave y dulce y húmedo y eso era perfecto. 

— Te extrañé tanto — menciona su novio, casi sonrojándose dolorosamente y Beck tiene unas pequeñas motas de rojo en la base de sus mejillas.

— También yo

Su chico se desenrosca y luego mira hacía atrás, hasta los nudos que parecen cálidos y dice:

— Uhmm ¿Quieres entrar? 

Quentin respira y encoje su cabeza, escuchando el código estructurado en lo que dice 

— Uhm ¿Yo?

Los Omegas suelen ser territoriales con lo que de verdad les importa, y ellos buscaban sus nidos como su propio lugar y espacio seguro, no quería incomodar, no quería invadir.

— Si, tu

— ¿Estás seguro?

Peter estalla en un bonito bermellón y ríe nervioso.

— Si, demasiado, de hecho — Apuntala esa necesidad tomándolo de la mano, y conduciéndolo por esas franjas de seda haciéndolo sentar a su lado. Beck entra con cautela, esto es demasiado. 

No se dicen nada pero a Peter parece sentarle bien, se ve mejor, se ve tranquilo, y ahora saborea más profundo el aroma de sus hormonas.

El chico está arrugando su suéter una y otra vez al cabo de en rato, al cabo de dejar que su espalda este erguida por la tensión, y ya acomodado, Beck huele algo acido y filtrado con un suave picor, que se hace más intenso y luego lo mira, apretando sus piernas.

Es inconfundible, pero pregunta, solo para o sacar conjeturas, y si es así, esto también se siente muy privado para él.

— ¿Estás…estás mojado? 

Peter se sobresalta y en una mueca de humillación se ríe de si mismo, eso le gusta de Peter, puede tomar las cosas.

— Uhmm bueno, si, si lo estoy — confiesa — pero es que, te he extrañado tanto y esto se siente…muy íntimo 

El olor a excitación se extiende, Beck sonríe cómplice. 

— ¿Quieres que nos hagamos cargo? — a causa de la intromisión de sus dedos, haciéndose un embrollo como empezaron a hacer desde que descubrieron lo mucho que los ponía estar con el otro, la forma en al que se tocaban, propia de su casta, formándose y desintegrándose en un lío de pieles húmedas, escuchándolo gemir, que siga, que pare, que eso no estaba bien por lo mucho que le gustaba, que no debería volverse loco con su aroma dulzón, y desmintiendo la locura de que solo un alfa los podía hacer sentir bien, que un nudo era indispensable, pero ellos tenían bocas y esa suavidad adictiva y lenta con la que hacen las cosas. Respeto y el sentido de libertad, de amarse por decisión y quererse, no pertenecerse.

Algo contranatural no podía sentirse así de bien. No podía sentirse tan bien verlo goteando en su sábana, verlo gruñendo y la curiosidad por su propia casta, no podía sentirse tan bien tantear entre sus pliegues, succionar, morder y lamer y temperamental jadear “Omega”, la forma de su espalda cuando se arquea, cuando piden "más" "por favor" el uno por el otro. Pero sucedió.

Y no pudieron parar.

Peter se muerde el labio, sin embargo, solo se escabulle lento para abrazarlo e inhalar.

— No, quiero esto un poco más 

Quentin se queda, siempre lo hace, lo abraza y entonces esto es lo mejor que ha sentido en mucho tiempo.


	46. Alfa(s) y Omega (Ironspideysterio

* * *

Quentin gime, escondiéndose en el hueco de sus brazos, viéndose ilimitado por si mismo a cualquier cosa que quisiera frenar el equivoco instinto primario. 

Frunce el ceño, y escucha el gruñido primerizo de ese bebé alfa. 

“Por favor señor Beck”

“Puedo ayudarlo”

“Seré bueno, seré tan bueno para usted” había dicho. 

Tony y Quentin sabían que formalizando su relación no iban a dejar de ser unos hijos de puta, que estando tanto tiempo soltero y yendo de cama en cama Beck sería naturalmente coqueto, y la palabra “Playboy” siempre iba a estar en la definición de Tony Stark, pero podían sobrellevarlo, podían abrazarse en las noches, podían buscarse entre la gente que rumiaba los laboratorios, podían quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina y podían espaciar sus horas para sentir el calor amoroso arrastrando en sus huesos. 

Pero podían girar los ojos, podían fijarse en otras bocas y podían disfrutarlo sin intentar nada, barreras y límites, todo eso que en ellos podría parecer sofocante, todo eso que Quentin alguna vez juró que no le gustaba, que era tonto y absurdo porque el sentido de pertenencia acuchillaba la libertad, que él iba más allá de la naturaleza, sin embargo, Tony sustituyó todas las formas que conocía, bateando el deseo de estar con 1, 2 o 3 alfas porque él le daba lo que quería, algo incómodo, terrorífico y humillante se esparció en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero le hizo sentir algo, y la sensación de estar vivo fue adictiva y de pronto no necesitaba más que sus dientes o su nudo o su olor impregnándolo todas las noches.

Pero Peter entró a trabajar, Peter hizo muchas cosas, y cuando fue asignado a él, cuando lo perseguía diciendo “Señor Beck” cuando comenzó a llevarle café y compartir sus galletas, algo pasó y Quentin recordó como se sentía extrañar tantas cosas, como se sentía otro aroma, como se sentían otras bromas, por una vez recordó por qué le gustaba probar y experimentar, y por primera vez en años, recordó la culpa, el remordimiento de no querer soltar a Tony, su alfa, su novio, pero tener el gusto en el paladar por ser un nuevo comensal. 

Amaba a Tony, por eso le preparaba macarrones con queso, por eso sacudía su chaleco y lo dejaba entrar en su ducha, le gustaba su olor y la forma en la que lo mordía, que podía ser rápido y duro y romántico, amaba la tensión de su relación, que lo volviera loco con sus ideas, que lo sacara de quicio porque le pidió una mamada en horas de oficina, que lo hiciera sentir, la emoción y la adrenalina, no obstante, cuando conoció a Peter, sintió que siempre hubo una parte en coma, Peter era tranquilo, Peter olía a algo menos ácido y dramático, Peter podía ser un poco de lidocaína, con sus sonrisas y su suavidad, sus despliegues de amabilidad, con la forma tímida de sus dedos, la forma en la que quería ser un buen chico, y verlo más de lo debido, quedarse con él en el laboratorio más de lo correcto, se sentía mal y erróneo, pero maldita sea, podría jurar que Tony lo vio tanto como él lo hacía, que lo retuvo en su oficina un par de veces, porque era un amante indoctrinado. 

Podría jurar que él hijo de puta se sentía igual, podría jurar que más de una vez detuvo sus mano sobre su espalda para sentirlo, podría jurar que al menos alguna puñetera vez intentó besarlo y no supo que le dio más miedo o más esperanza, el no sentirse celoso, o que Peter no les era indiferente. 

Muchas cosas pasaron por tortuosos y largos meses, hasta que tal vez, Quentin estaba cerca del celo, hasta que te vez, la intriga y la curiosidad hicieron cosas en el chico, hasta que tal vez se miraron como no debieron, pero su toque, su jodido olor y luego estuvo ahí dejándose de ese pequeño ruin, que no sabía exactamente como hacer las cosas, el instinto básico es su mentor, tocando equivocadamente y el primer beso que le dio fue horrible, y aún así, Beck estuvo gimiendo por la intromisión de sus dedos, como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes, era un idiota, lo sabía. Viendo adolorido como el pequeño chico exploraba, con su curiosidad y su falta de experiencia, como chupaba tentativo en sus pezones, como queriendo reconocer el sabor de su piel sensible, cerrando los ojos y, ser infiel no podía sentirse así.

Peter saturó sus sentidos, asegurándose de desgarrar cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, accediendo, quitando y poniendo, y fue increíble, otro sabor, otro tacto y otros labios, tan impregnados que cuando llegó a casa esa noche, no pudo más que pedirle a Tony que se lo follara, para sentir su técnica y asegurarse que estaba perdido en las dos manera.

Eran la pequeña combinación perfecta entre dominar y someterse, era así, equilibrado y Beck le encantaba ese pequeño espacio.

Por eso hizo lo que hizo, por eso se aseguró de dejar la puerta abierta ese día, por eso planeó meticulosamente, y por eso gimió “Tony, Tony, amor…” Cuando su alfa los descubrió, cuando los vio apoyado en el escritorio dejando que Peter hiciera con él lo que le viniera en gana. 

El aroma de Tony le nubló la mente, ya sospechando que no era totalmente cerrado de mente, que ni siquiera estuvo presente cuando su novio besó a Peter, cuando entrelazó sus manos detrás del chico para sostener sus caderas juntos, ni registró cuando pasaron de ser dos a tres, cuando no tenía una sola boca que besar en las mañanas sino dos, cuando debía compartir sus jugos con dos gargantas, cuando en el sofá podía encaminarse en un pecho y luego en otro, cuando no tenía un alfa sino dos y cuando esa perfecta balanza estuvo completa, cuando dos cuerpos los dejaban agotado y adolorido, goteando sobre su cama, teniendo a un chico bonito por delante, arremetiendo rápidamente contra él, persiguiendo su propio placer en su agujero, y gimiendo “gracias, gracias, gracias” a cada embestida, con esos enormes ojos que lo endiosaban y lo hacían sentir en la cima, y alguien en su espalda, tirando de su cabello, diciéndole que no era más que una bonita puta, recordándole que era un Omega, y les pertenecía, y eso no podía sentirse tan bien, pero sucedía, tanto que por las mañanas, amaneciendo entre los dos, no podría sentirse más afortunado y pleno.


End file.
